


Surprise!

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: When Trip and Malcolm get together, almost everyone is surprised.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Paramount owns it all; no profit is made from this story.  
  
Thanks to Mike, whose beta reading made this a much better story.   


* * *

Trip had just finished a shift that started early and ended late. The intake manifolds were once again performing as they should, but all he wanted to do was crawl into bed for about twelve hours. He certainly did not want to meet Hoshi for some vague problem that only he could deal with, and he didnâ€™t know what Hoshi needed in the shuttlebay anyway. 

Hoshi insisted that it was important, so he suppressed a yawn and opened the door. Nobody could accuse him of being less than 100% committed to _Enterprise_. â€œHoshi? Oh, hi Malcolm. Have you seen Hoshi?â€ He was not going to think about what he really wanted to say to the armory officer, which was how great he looked with his hair just a tiny bit rumpled. 

â€œYouâ€™re looking for her too?â€ Confusion was evident in Malcolmâ€™s voice. 

Maybe it was his exhaustion, but Trip really felt like he was missing something. 

Just then Hoshi walked through the door, smiling. â€œOh, good. Youâ€™re both here.â€ 

â€œBoth?â€ asked Trip and Malcolm at the same time. 

â€œYes,â€ said Hoshi with a bit too much glee. Trip had an awful feeling that this had something to do with the confession sheâ€™d wrung out of him two months ago. Sheâ€™d sworn not to tell a soul! 

There was still time to leave. â€œIâ€™m really beat. Maybe we can do this tomorrow?â€ 

Hoshi shook her head. â€œNo, Trip, it canâ€™t. This is getting absolutely ridiculous.â€ She looked from him to Malcolm. â€œYou two are ridiculous.â€ 

â€œHoshi, donâ€™t do this,â€ he whispered. She couldnâ€™t be doing this. With any luck, some aliens would start firing at them and he could run back to Engineering. 

No aliens came, and Hoshi began. â€œItâ€™s for your own good. Also, Iâ€™m going insane. One day youâ€™re telling me how much you think about Malcolm, what wonderful thing he just did, how much you care about himâ€¦â€ Trip heard Malcolmâ€™s sharp intake of breath, but his own eyes remained staring at Hoshiâ€™s traitorous face. â€œâ€¦ and the next day Malcolmâ€™s telling me how he canâ€™t look when you bend over because itâ€™s too distracting, how youâ€™re the most amazing manâ€¦â€ Now Trip blinked in disbelief. Had he heard that right? â€œSo will one of you please ask the other out before I lose my mind?â€ 

After what seemed like days but was probably only a few seconds, Malcolm found his voice. â€œTrip? Is that true?â€ 

It took conscious effort, but he was able to turn around and look at Malcolm. â€œThe first half of it was anyway.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s eyes got big. â€œSo was the second half.â€ 

â€œI happen to know you both have tomorrow off,â€ added Hoshi enthusiastically. 

Trip gulped. â€œUm, Malcolm, maybe we could take this conversation to my quarters, where there arenâ€™t any ensigns who donâ€™t know when theyâ€™ve done enough.â€ Not that he knew what to say, but privacy could only help. 

â€œYes,â€ nodded Malcolm, â€œletâ€™s.â€ 

â€œFinally!â€ declared Hoshi triumphantly as they left. 

*** 

Once the door to his quarters closed, Trip found himself with all the privacy he could get on the ship but without words. He sat on his bed and patted for Malcolm to sit next to him. â€œI donâ€™t know where to start,â€ he said when the silence stretched for too long. 

Malcolm laughed, a nervous chuckle. â€œI suppose with the obvious. Yes, Iâ€™m bi. I donâ€™t advertise it, butâ€¦â€ he trailed off. â€œYou?â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s the thing,â€ Trip replied softly. â€œItâ€™s just you, Malcolm.â€ 

His forehead wrinkled in confusion. â€œJust me?â€ 

â€œYeah. Itâ€™s always been women for me. So it surprised the hell outta me when I realized I love you.â€ As soon as he said it, Trip cringed inside. So much for holding back a bit. Hopefully Malcolm wouldnâ€™t go running. 

â€œYou â€“ you do?â€ 

Not trusting himself with words, Trip nodded. 

â€œWow,â€ said Malcolm after a minute. 

â€œYeah. That was pretty much all I could manage too when I figured it out.â€ Actually, a coherent word was more than heâ€™d managed at first, but that was splitting hairs. 

Malcolmâ€™s nice lips turned up in a smile. â€œYou have no idea how much Iâ€™ve wanted to hear you say that. I never thought youâ€™d love me back.â€ 

â€œBack?â€ It was just possible that he might have to thank Hoshi, not find a way to humiliate her. 

â€œYes, back. But youâ€™ve really never been with anotherâ€¦ oh my.â€ The full implication seemed to settle on Malcolm like a weight. 

â€œI guess you have.â€ 

Malcolm slowly nodded. â€œIâ€™ve been with a few men.â€ 

The moment was finally sinking in, and Trip thought his smile might rival one of Phloxâ€™s. Malcolm loved him! He really wouldnâ€™t have to humiliate Hoshi after all. 

â€œAre you sure, Trip?â€ 

â€œPositive. Didnâ€™t you hear what Hoshi said?â€ 

This time, Malcolmâ€™s chuckle was genuine. 

â€œLetâ€™s not hurry this. I want us to do it right. How â€˜bout we go to breakfast tomorrow? Yâ€™know, together?â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s smile grew. â€œThat would be lovely.â€ Then he stood up, and Trip was confused. â€œYouâ€™re â€˜beat,â€™ remember? Get some sleep, Trip. I donâ€™t want you too tired to enjoy our first date.â€ 

â€œOur first dateâ€¦ I like the sound of that.â€ Oh, his mouth might be sore tomorrow from smiling so much. â€œPick you up at 0830?â€ 

â€œIâ€™ll be waiting,â€ said Malcolm, still smiling, before he walked out the door. 

Trip thought that he would be too excited to sleep, but instead he was fast asleep within minutes, dreaming sweet, Malcolm Reed-centered dreams. 

*** 

At 0829, Trip was waiting outside Malcolmâ€™s quarters. With a silly smile, he pushed the chime. Sure enough, Malcolm was waiting, just as heâ€™d said. And didnâ€™t he look good, waiting in black jeans and an emerald green shirt that clung to his powerful biceps. Trip was glad heâ€™d decided on his more subdued blue shirt and left the Hawaiian prints in his closet. 

â€œGood morning.â€ 

â€œMorninâ€™ yourself. And Iâ€™ve gotta say, itâ€™s gettinâ€™ better by the second.â€ 

Malcolm blushed, just a tiny bit. Trip thought it was awfully attractive. â€œFlattered though I am, shall we get breakfast?â€ 

They walked to the lift and got in silently. Trip really was very hungry, but he thought he might just fill up on Malcolm instead of food. He was kind of nervous, though. He wondered what he should say. 

â€œThis is ridiculous,â€ said Malcolm after a moment. â€œWeâ€™ve known each other for almost five years, and weâ€™re standing in the lift unable to come up with anything to say like a couple of moonstruck teenagers!â€ 

That brought a grin to Tripâ€™s face, and Malcolm smiled in response. â€œOkay, then-â€ but he was cut off by the lift stopping at D deck, where Crewman Nabokav stepped on. 

â€œSirs,â€ he said with a nod. 

â€œMorninâ€™ crewman.â€ 

They arrived at E Deck and waited until Nabokav had walked in the other direction, out of hearing distance. â€œWhat were you saying?â€ asked Malcolm. 

â€œI was gonna ask when you realized.â€ 

Malcolm bit his lower lip just a bit. â€œI think when you were on _Columbia_.â€ 

â€œThat long?â€ 

â€œOf course, I knew you were still dealing with Tâ€™Pol. I told myself to ignore it, but then the last few months, once in a while, Iâ€™d catch you looking at me, and it got harder to ignore.â€ 

Usually bringing up exes on a first date was taboo, but Malcolm knew. â€œYou were so sympathetic when Tâ€™Pol anâ€™ Iâ€¦ I never suspected.â€ 

Malcolm took a sudden interest in the floor. â€œThat was the idea. I wanted you to be happy. But when she closed you out again, I swear Iâ€™d never wanted to push her out an airlock so badly.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m glad you didnâ€™t. Havinâ€™ you in prison wouldnâ€™t be any good.â€ Then he paused, feeling that he ought to tell the whole truth. â€œâ€˜Sides, I donâ€™t hate her. Whatever else, she was Elizabethâ€™s mom. Sheâ€™s justâ€¦ Vulcan.â€ He was, however, extremely glad that the Vulcan priestess had been able to sever the bond. Malcolm knew about that, too; it came out one night after a bit too much whiskey. It was a relief that he didnâ€™t have to explain the entire complicated situation. 

â€œI know you donâ€™t hate her.â€ 

â€œSo donâ€™t you go hatinâ€™ her too.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s eyes had a teasing twinkle in them when he replied, â€œAye, sir.â€ 

The mood suitably lightened by Malcolmâ€™s last remark, Trip walked into the mess hall beside Malcolm. He wasnâ€™t really paying attention to what he grabbed: some kind of omelet (he didnâ€™t care what kind), a muffin, an orange, and a coffee. He was paying far more attention to scoping out a good, private table. Since alpha shift was already on duty and beta shift was for the most part still asleep, there werenâ€™t many people in the mess hall aside from a few gamma shifters eating dinner. One of the other benefits to this being their day off was the rest of the senior staff already being on duty. Since the junior officers were unlikely to ask to join them, odds were good they could have an uninterrupted breakfast. 

â€œYouâ€™re forgetting the sugar.â€ 

â€œHmm?â€ 

Malcolm pointed at his coffee. â€œYou didnâ€™t put any sugar in.â€ 

â€œOh. Thanks.â€ He poured some in from the sugar dispenser, reminding himself to get utensils so he could have that uninterrupted breakfast with Malcolm. 

When they sat down in an otherwise empty corner Trip noted what Malcolm had chosen for breakfast. He also had an omelet, along with buttered toast, chunks of melon, and his usual tea with a splash of milk. 

â€œItâ€™s your turn to tell me when you realized,â€ Malcolm declared while stabbing a piece of melon. 

Trip stirred the sugar into his coffee, naming the planet where theyâ€™d spent a wonderful shore leave together two and a half months before. â€œGronakin. Shore leaveâ€¦ it just felt so right. But Iâ€™ve gotta admit, it was another couple of weeks before it all made sense. I mean, well, you know, you beinâ€™ a guy anâ€™ all that. I was really confused at first.â€ 

â€œI suppose we really ought to thank Hoshi. I thought it was wishful thinking, those looks of yours. Since I am, after all, â€˜a guy anâ€™ all that.â€ 

Trip laughed at the surprisingly good southern accent Malcolm produced. â€œYeah, well, itâ€™s not like I knew you were interested either. I guess thatâ€™s why Hoshiâ€™s the communications officer.â€ He cut a piece of omelet off and discovered it was a cheese and tomato omelet. Not that it mattered much, since he wasnâ€™t focusing on the taste. 

â€œYou know Iâ€™m not terribly good at relationships,â€ said Malcolm quietly, slicing into his own omelet and revealing the mushrooms inside. 

â€œIâ€™m not so sure about that. Maybe you didnâ€™t used to be.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s different than just being friends.â€ 

â€œI know. Still, I donâ€™t think youâ€™re givinâ€™ yourself enough credit. We just hafta communicate.â€ Considering the mess he and Tâ€™Pol had gotten themselves into, he was well aware of the important role communication played. After chewing thoughtfully on another bite of omelet he asked, â€œDo you want this, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œMore than anything.â€ 

â€œGood. So do I.â€ 

It really was good thing they were in a deserted corner, considering the silly grins they were making. 

*** 

They had talked shop for most of breakfast, but that way the omelets got eaten while they were still more or less hot. Besides, it was a conversation of two people with similar interests who were comfortable with each other, not of two people desperately seeking something to say. 

At the door to Malcolmâ€™s quarters they stopped. â€œCome in?â€ he invited, and Trip was only too happy to follow him in. 

As they had the night before in Tripâ€™s quarters, they sat on the bed. Officersâ€™ quarters may have been bigger than crew quarters, but they still only had one chair. 

â€œYou donâ€™t have a view port.â€ Of course Trip had been in Malcolmâ€™s quarters before, but heâ€™d never commented on that. 

â€œI rather like it that way.â€ 

â€œNice anâ€™ private, huh?â€ 

Malcolm nodded. â€œWhat shall we do, then?â€ 

â€œDid you have anythinâ€™ planned?â€ 

â€œWell, I was planning on spending the day with Charles Dickens, but _Oliver Twist_ lost its appeal last night around 2130.â€ 

â€œHow â€˜bout a movie then? Thereâ€™s a new one Iâ€™ve been meaninâ€™ to watch.â€ 

Malcolm didnâ€™t seem terribly enthusiastic. â€œIs it another horror film?â€ 

â€œNo, itâ€™s one of those one of those indie films about people learninâ€™ how the world works.â€ 

At that Malcolm perked up. â€œThat sounds fine, but Iâ€™m surprised you want to watch it.â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t have much choice. My brother was the principle cameraman.â€ Malcolm had only met Dan briefly, at Elizabethâ€™s funeral. 

â€œI didnâ€™t know Dan was a cameraman, but that explains why youâ€™re going to watch this.â€ He stood up and angled his monitor so it faced the bed. â€œWhatâ€™s it called?â€ 

â€œ _Resolve_.â€ 

â€œMake yourself comfortable,â€ he said while getting the movie going. Trip propped both of Malcolmâ€™s pillows against the wall and leaned back against one. In a minute the movie was playing and Malcolm had sat down beside him. 

Admittedly, it wasnâ€™t Tripâ€™s preferred genre to begin with. He tried to concentrate on the camera angles, but then he and Malcolm reached for each otherâ€™s hand and all he could think about was how much better this was than Movie Night. At least heâ€™d have a good excuse for his lack of attention when he wrote back to Dan. 

When the movie ended, they kept their hands together. â€œWhat did you think?â€ asked Malcolm. 

â€œThe company was perfect.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s lips curled up at that. â€œAnd the movie?â€ 

â€œWhat movie?â€ 

His smile got even bigger, and then his face was close to Tripâ€™s own. â€œMay I kiss you?â€ 

Not quite trusting himself to speak, Trip nodded. Before he knew it his eyes were closed and Malcolmâ€™s lips were on his, softly, just for a moment. He gave a contented sigh and, without conscious thought, laid his head on Malcolmâ€™s shoulder. Heâ€™d expected the kiss to feel at least a little strange, but it hadnâ€™t at all. 

He felt the soft pressure of Malcolmâ€™s thumb making circles on the back of his palm. â€œTrip, do you think we could keep this to ourselves for a bit?â€ 

â€œI canâ€™t lie about you.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not asking you to. Justâ€¦ donâ€™t advertise? Itâ€™s too new, too precious.â€ 

Trip nodded against his shoulder. â€œOkay, but weâ€™re gonna have to promise Hoshi matchmakinâ€™ credit sooner or later.â€ Then Malcolmâ€™s last word registered and Trip pulled his head up to look him in the eyes. â€œPrecious?â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s response was another kiss, this time a bit firmer and longer. When he broke away, he echoed, â€œPrecious.â€ 

He made a show of thinking before saying, â€œI can get used to that.â€ 

Annoyingly, the comm chimed. â€œBridge to Lieutenant Reed.â€ Hoshiâ€™s voice was almost apologetic, likely because she knew she was interrupting. 

Malcolm got up and pushed down on the comm. â€œReed.â€ 

â€œYou have an incoming live transmission from Madeline Reed on Earth.â€ 

â€œPut it through to my quarters, please.â€ 

â€œYes sir. Bridge out.â€ 

Trip started to get up, but Malcolm shook his head. â€œStay. Itâ€™s Maddie. I was talking about the crew before.â€ 

Nodding, Trip settled back down as Malcolmâ€™s monitor sprung to life. â€œMally!â€ squealed Madeline. â€œIâ€™m engaged! Tom proposed!â€ She held up her hand to show an engagement ring. 

â€œCongratulations!â€ Malcolm was genuinely pleased for his sister. â€œI see my line of work didnâ€™t ruin your chances like you thought it would. Iâ€™m thrilled for you, Maddie. Tom is a good man. Youâ€™ll record the wedding?â€ 

She shook her head. â€œOh no. Youâ€™re not getting out of a tuxedo that easily. Didnâ€™t you say something about a scheduled refit in April?â€ 

â€œYes, weâ€™ll be back April 13... a tuxedo?â€ 

â€œApril it is. Youâ€™re in the wedding party, of course. Send me your measurements, please.â€ 

â€œNo dress uniform?â€ That was interesting, because Malcolm hated his dress uniform. Well, they all hated dress uniforms, except Hoshi who said hers made her look more feminine. 

â€œIf I let you wear yours, Father will insist on wearing his. I am not having any part of the Royal Navy at my wedding.â€ 

Malcolm knew when he was beaten. â€œIâ€™ll send them.â€ 

She leaned in and winked. â€œI see I donâ€™t have to worry about finding you a date.â€ 

At that Malcolm almost jumped. â€œThat obvious?â€ 

â€œHeâ€™s on one of your pillows. You _never_ let anyone touch your pillows.â€ 

Trip automatically leaned forward, feeling badly about intruding, but Malcolm looked over and put his hand up. â€œItâ€™s okay, Trip. Maddie, this is Trip Tucker. Trip, my sister Maddie.â€ 

â€œCongratulations on your engagement,â€ offered Trip as he stood, suddenly just a bit shy. He knew that Maddie was the only family member Malcolm was close too, and that after Lizzie died Malcolm made the effort to stay in more regular contact with his own sister, but heâ€™d never actually met the woman. She seemed like Malcolmâ€™s complete opposite. 

â€œThank you. So tell me, did my brother finally get up the nerve to ask you out, or did you have to ask him?â€ 

â€œMaddie!â€ hissed Malcolm. Definitely her brotherâ€™s opposite. 

â€œOh, come on. You were so obvious in your letters, Mally.â€ 

A blush ran up Tripâ€™s face. â€œActually, we sorta had anâ€¦ intervention.â€ 

Maddie looked back at Malcolm. â€œHow come I didnâ€™t hear about this?â€ 

â€œIt only happened last night.â€ Now it was Malcolmâ€™s turn to blush. 

â€œOhhh. I wonâ€™t keep you then.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m glad you commed. Itâ€™s wonderful news.â€ 

â€œYes,â€ she agreed in a way that suggested it was wonderful news from both of them. â€œGlad to meet you, Trip. Mally, you be careful saving the galaxy.â€ 

Malcolm nodded. â€œTake care.â€ 

Once the screen went black, Trip made his voice as playful as possible. â€œMally?â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t you dare.â€ 

Yikes, he meant business. â€œMal, then.â€ 

â€œIf you must. Only for you.â€ 

â€œI can say your name more times this way. Mal, Mal, Mal.â€ 

He sat back down on the bed and Trip followed him. â€œI suppose you have a point there.â€ 

The comm chimed again. â€œBridge to Commander Tucker.â€ 

â€œAgain?â€ grumbled Trip the same time Malcolm muttered, â€œBloody hell.â€ 

There was no choice, so Trip walked to the wall. â€œTucker here.â€ Now Hoshi sounded really apologetic. â€œYou have an incoming live transmission from Charles and Catherine Tucker on Earth.â€ 

Suddenly, Trip was extremely glad Hoshi knew about them. Announcing to the entire bridge crew that he was in Malcolmâ€™s quarters â€“ while it wasnâ€™t necessarily admitting romance, it wasnâ€™t how heâ€™d intended to broach the subject. â€œCould you route it to, uh, my quarters?â€ 

â€œYour quarters, sir? Right away. Bridge out.â€ He knew from Hoshiâ€™s slightly excited tone that she got his meaning. Sure enough, his parentsâ€™ faces appeared on Malcolmâ€™s monitor. 

â€œHi Trip! Where did all your pictures go?â€ Nothing got past his mom. 

He shifted his feet a little, wondering how exactly to tell his parents that heâ€™d fallen in love with a man. â€œIâ€™m not in my quarters. How are you?â€ 

â€œI love the sculpture! Thank you.â€ 

â€œDid it get there in time for your birthday?â€ 

His mom smiled. â€œIt came on my birthday.â€ 

â€œShe was in such a good mood she shared thatâ€¦ whatever it was called. Good stuff.â€ Clearly his dad wouldâ€™ve been happy for more of that alien dessert. Shipping costs had prohibited Trip from sending any more than he had. 

â€œRii-sal, Charlie.â€ Turning her attention back to Trip, she continued, â€œHe was too busy eatinâ€™ it to learn how to pronounce it. I was lucky to get half of my own birthday present! Oh, hi Malcolm.â€ 

Malcolm, having made his presence known (unintentionally, no doubt), came into full view. â€œHello, Mrs. Tucker, Mr. Tucker.â€ 

â€œDidnâ€™t we already tell you itâ€™s Catherine and Charlie? Is Trip keepinâ€™ himself out of trouble?â€ 

â€œOnly when he doesnâ€™t have a choice.â€ 

â€œHey!â€ Trip was the only one not laughing. 

His dad recovered first. â€œHowâ€™s your engine?â€ 

â€œPurrinâ€™ like a kitten.â€ Which was how he would be feeling, except people kept interrupting his date with Malcolm. 

â€œOkay, whatâ€™s wrong?â€ 

This was why he, Sue, Dan and Lizzie could never get away with anything when they were kids. His mom never missed a thing. â€œNothinâ€™s wrong,â€ he said even as he knew it wouldnâ€™t satisfy her. 

â€œYou only said one sentence about that engine. Usually we have to remind you that we donâ€™t know a dilithium matrix from an intake manifold. Whatâ€™s the matter?â€ 

Well, no time like the present. â€œItâ€™s just that Iâ€™m on a date here.â€ 

â€œBut I only saw Malcoâ€¦â€ she trailed off, completely confused until, as expected, she saw the answer in front of her. â€œAh, Trip, is there somethinâ€™ we should know?â€ 

He still didnâ€™t know quite how to explain. â€œItâ€™s kinda complicated.â€ 

â€œDoesnâ€™t look all that complicated to me,â€ chimed in his dad helpfully. â€œWeâ€™re interruptin.â€™â€ 

â€œBut you neverâ€¦ Malcolmâ€¦ Trip, how longâ€¦â€ Heâ€™d never actually seen his mom at a loss for words before. It was unnerving, but he reached for Malcolmâ€™s hand and it was there, keeping him steady. 

Once again, his dad was matter-of-fact. â€œI think your mommaâ€™s tryinâ€™ to ask why you never told us you were interested in men before.â€ 

â€œUm, see, I wasnâ€™t.â€ 

That did nothing to clear the confusion on his motherâ€™s face. His dad, meanwhile, tilted his head in thought. â€œYou werenâ€™t?â€ Now even he sounded lost. 

â€œNope. Not till now with Malcolm.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not sure I understand.â€ On the plus side, sheâ€™d formed a coherent sentence. That was progress. 

â€œWould it help if I say I didnâ€™t either? Heck, Iâ€™m still not sure I do. Itâ€™s just that heâ€™s... Malcolm.â€ He left out the part where he originally felt like the universe had been turned inside out once he and Hoshi identified his feelings. No need to bother his parents with that. 

â€œOh.â€ She still sounded confused, but managed a smile. â€œWell, as long as youâ€™re happy, Trip. Thatâ€™s what counts.â€ 

â€œI sure am.â€ Very happy, although heâ€™d be even happier if they werenâ€™t interrupted again. 

â€œSo why didnâ€™t you tell us?â€ asked his dad. â€œDonâ€™t tell me you were afraid to let us know.â€ 

â€œNo, no. I mean, I canâ€™t say I was really lookinâ€™ forward to explaininâ€™ it, but weâ€™re only in the middle of our first date.â€ 

â€œOh! Weâ€™ll let you go.â€ She was such a romantic, Tripâ€™s mom. â€œI didnâ€™t mean to interrupt.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m glad you know,â€ he replied simply. 

His dad leaned forward. â€œYouâ€™ll both come visit next time youâ€™re home?â€ 

â€œWeâ€™re goinâ€™ to his sisterâ€™s weddinâ€™ but I think weâ€™ll have time.â€ 

â€œWe will, even if I have to drag him from the refit in front of half the upgrade engineers,â€ declared Malcolm with a gentle squeeze of his hand. 

Both Tripâ€™s parents grinned at that; his mom swallowing laughter and speaking instead. â€œMalcolm, youâ€™re good for him. Weâ€™ll let you two crazy kids go. Have fun. We love you, Trip.â€ 

â€œLove you too. Bye.â€ The two elder Tuckers waved until the screen went black. 

â€œThat went well,â€ said Trip with no small amount of relief. He hadnâ€™t planned what to say, since he didnâ€™t expect to talk with his parents so soon. The thought had crossed his mind that it would be a hard letter to write. In the end, talking in person was much better. 

â€œI hope you donâ€™t expect it to go that easily with my parents.â€ 

â€œWhy not? At least you parents wonâ€™t be surprise their son could -â€ he began before something in Malcolmâ€™s face made him stop. â€œYouâ€™ve never told them, have you?â€ 

â€œThere wasnâ€™t any reason to.â€ 

â€œYou expect to have a reason now?â€ 

â€œOh, I know I have a reason now.â€ 

Surprising even himself, Trip reached around Malcolmâ€™s back and leaned back, pulling them both down, Malcolm on top of him. He saw Malcolmâ€™s shock, and decided to kiss it away. Tentatively at first, he placed his lips on Malcolmâ€™s. This kiss was even better than the first two, because they were both kissing and suddenly he was wriggling his tongue and Malcolm was letting him in. Carefully, he probed Malcolmâ€™s mouth, noting his sweet and tangy taste, his smooth teeth, the feel of Malcolmâ€™s heart beating on top of his own, and the way Malcolmâ€™s tongue reached out until their tongues were dueling. Too soon, Malcolm pulled away. 

â€œAre you sure this isnâ€™t too fast?â€ he gasped. 

It warmed Trip that Malcolm cared so much. â€œIâ€™m sure. Kiss me again.â€ Malcolm smiled â€“ heâ€™d never seen Malcolm smile so much - then his hot mouth was back, pressing sparks into Tripâ€™s lips, tongues swirling around each other, for another exquisite minute. 

â€œDonâ€™t stop,â€ whispered Trip when Malcolm pulled away again. 

â€œItâ€™s best that I do.â€ Malcolmâ€™s voice had never sounded so husky before, and Trip nodded as he felt Malcolm roll off him and onto his side. 

Kissing Malcolm felt so good, so right, but there was something he needed to ask. When the pounding of his heart slowed a little, he rolled to face him. â€œMal, Iâ€™ve gotta ask. Iâ€™m gonna need a little help with some of the details, here.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s smile was tender, more than Trip had ever seen. â€œThatâ€™s perfectly alright. You have no idea how I feel about being your first. When you said that youâ€™ve never been attracted to a man before, that itâ€™s just meâ€¦â€ he trailed off. 

However, Trip was not going to let that one slide. â€œNo clamminâ€™ up on me now. Keep goin.â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t even have the words. Honored, I suppose, but thatâ€™s not enough.â€ Malcolm licked his lips. â€œYou do know I love you, right?â€ 

â€œYes. I love you too. Anâ€™ you know, when I first met you, I never would have believed weâ€™d be havinâ€™ this conversation.â€ 

â€œNeither would I. I wouldnâ€™t have seen past your rank.â€ 

He nodded. â€œI wondered when that would come up.â€ After all, regulations may have been relaxed, but Malcolm was still Malcolm. 

â€œHoshi helped with that one. She also pointed out Ensign MacLeon and Lieutenant Zhi.â€ 

â€œWell, thatâ€™s alright. I wouldnâ€™t have seen past the deep voice and balls.â€ At that Malcolm burst into laughter. â€œYâ€™know,â€ continued Trip, â€œHoshi helped me too. I was really confused, and sheâ€™s a great soundinâ€™ board. Helped me see that it wasnâ€™t just the package I fell in love with, it was the person wrapped in it.â€ 

â€œWe really will have to thank her.â€ 

â€œChocolate. Definitely chocolate.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not sure I like the idea of you giving someone else chocolate, Trip.â€ 

Now it was his turn to laugh. â€œHow â€˜bout if itâ€™s from both of us?â€ 

â€œI suppose.â€ 

â€œYou know, youâ€™re kinda cute when youâ€™re jealous.â€ 

Oh, that didnâ€™t go over well. Malcolm fixed him with a stare that could melt the Andorian ice caps. â€œI. Am. Not. Cute.â€ 

â€œAre too.â€ 

â€œTrip Tucker!â€ Malcolm raised his voice a bit. â€œOf all the absurd things to say! Iâ€™m the tactical officer.â€ 

â€œAnâ€™ the chief of security, anâ€™ the armory officer, anâ€™ cute.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re incorrigible.â€ The sulking effect was ruined by his blush, however. 

â€œI can always leave you to Charles Dickens.â€ Just in case Malcolm didnâ€™t realize he was kidding, Trip added a wink. 

â€œWho?â€ 

*** 

Malcolm glanced at the clock. â€œ2330 already. My shift starts at 0800. I should be going.â€ 

Trip knew that. His shift started at the same time, and they needed sleep. All the same, he was reluctant to let Malcolm go. It had been such a good day. â€œYou could stay. I mean, if you want to.â€ 

â€œSomeone might see me in the morning.â€ The tone of voice, not the words, made it clear Malcolm was tempted. 

â€œYouâ€™re only across the hall and two doors down. Itâ€™s not like youâ€™d be walkinâ€™ around half the ship. Iâ€™ve even got a spare toothbrush.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

â€œReally?â€ Heâ€™d expected much more resistance. 

â€œYes, really. Whereâ€™s this toothbrush?â€ 

Malcolm took longer to get ready than Trip, who had already sprawled out on his bed in his skivvies. Normally he didnâ€™t bother wearing the shirt to bed, but it seemed like a good idea, just to be on the safe side. Malcolm came out of the bathroom with his uniform, which he placed on the desk, neatly folded of course. He set his boots on the floor, then walked over to the bed. 

â€œI set the alarm for 0700, okay?â€ 

â€œI hardly ever sleep past 0630.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ That was too bad, because he rather liked the idea of waking up and watching Malcolm sleep for a few minutes, but he could live with it. â€œThatâ€™ll work then.â€ 

Malcolm crawled into bed and pulled the sheet up over them. â€œBlanket?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m okay. You?â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re warm enough.â€ With that, he flopped on his stomach next to Trip, who took the liberty of putting his arm over Malcolmâ€™s shoulders. â€œThis was a good idea.â€ 

Trip grinned. It felt wonderful, lying next to each other. â€œâ€˜Night, Malcolm.â€ 

â€œGoodnight, Trip.â€ 

*** 

As Trip had already agreed to have dinner in the Captainâ€™s Mess the following day, he and Malcolm decided to meet after. That left Trip wondering just how soon he could escape without questions. He didnâ€™t feel like answering questions, and he didnâ€™t want to tell Jon about Malcolm in front of Tâ€™Pol. 

â€œUp for the latest water polo match, Trip?â€ asked Archer after he finished his brownie. 

â€œActually, Iâ€™ve already got plans.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ When he didnâ€™t elaborate, Archer turned to Tâ€™Pol. â€œI donâ€™t suppose I can convince you?â€ 

â€œNo. However, I plan to watch the â€˜World Cup,â€™ as I have been informed that it is integral to understanding the disturbance in the geosciences lab.â€ 

That was news to Trip. â€œWhat disturbance is that?â€ 

Archer looked at him, surprised. â€œThe whole ship has been talking about it.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ Between his engine and Malcolm, his mind had been occupied. Very pleasantly occupied, too. 

â€œI give up, Trip. You go off to your mystery plans.â€ 

â€œThanks.â€ 

Tâ€™Pol gave him a knowing look. â€œMay I speak with you for a moment?â€ 

â€œSure.â€ 

At that Archer threw up his hands in mock annoyance. â€œAlright, Iâ€™m going. Just donâ€™t make a habit of this.â€ 

Once he left, Trip looked at Tâ€™Pol. â€œWhatâ€™s up?â€ 

â€œYou have entered a romantic relationship, correct?â€ 

When did Tâ€™Pol get so good at figuring out humans? â€œUm, yeah.â€ 

â€œWith Lieutenant Reed.â€ 

His jaw fell open. â€œI thought the bond was severed!â€ For a moment, he began to panic. Oh, that was bad. Malcolm wasnâ€™t going to like it one bit. _He_ didnâ€™t like it one bit. 

â€œThere is no need for concern. It was. I have observed the looks you and he indulge in when you believe nobody is looking. Additionally, you and Ensign Sato used unique vocal inflections this morning, indicating some kind of hidden message. It is unlikely anyone else noticed.â€ 

Not the bond. That was a relief. â€œShe brought us together anâ€™ told us to stop pininâ€™ away.â€ 

â€œI see.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s barely been forty-eight hours,â€ he added, in case she thought he shouldâ€™ve told her before. 

â€œIt is none of my concernâ€ 

â€œWell, it sorta is. I mean, weâ€™re still friends, right?â€ Not the close friends they once were, that was true, but Trip still thought of her as a friend. 

Tâ€™Pol only dipped her head in a slight nod. â€œMay I ask a personal question?â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

â€œWhy did you not tell me that you are sexually attracted to men?â€ 

â€œThis again.â€ 

Her brow furrowed in confusion. â€œI do not understand. I have never asked you a similar question.â€ 

â€œNo, not you. First Malcolm, then my folks, now you, anâ€™ I just know Jonâ€™s gonna be next.â€ The question, while valid, was getting old fast. â€œAll I can say is, I wasnâ€™t. Until Malcolm.â€ 

â€œThat is -â€ 

â€œI know, illogical. But itâ€™s true.â€ 

She considered the statement for a moment. â€œIn that case, Dr. Phlox will most certainly want to use you as a case study.â€ 

â€œDamn.â€ He hadnâ€™t thought of that. 

Tâ€™Pol looked him in the eyes. â€œI wish you happiness, Trip.â€ In a weird way, her words sounded more final than when the priestess announced their bond broken. 

â€œYou too, Tâ€™Pol. Contentment. Whatever it is youâ€™re after.â€ 

â€œThank you. I will not keep you from him any longer.â€ 

On the way to Malcolmâ€™s quarters, Trip wondered how Malcolm would react. There was only one way to find out. 

His face mustâ€™ve said a lot, because as soon as Malcolmâ€™s door closed that familiar English voice said, â€œThe Captain knows, doesnâ€™t he?â€ 

â€œNot yet, although heâ€™s gonna ask next time he sees me. No, it was Tâ€™Pol.â€ 

â€œTâ€™Pol?â€ 

â€œShe asked to talk to me after dinner, and then said,â€ Trip cleared his throat and tried to mimic her, â€œâ€˜You have entered a romantic relationship, correct? With Lieutenant Reed.â€™ Turns out she saw us lookinâ€™ at each other, and then on the bridge she noticed Hoshi anâ€™ I usinâ€™ â€˜unique vocal inflections.â€™ But she doesnâ€™t think anyone else noticed. Then she wished me happiness.â€ 

â€œSo, what youâ€™re telling me is that Tâ€™Pol gave us her blessing?â€ 

Trip shrugged. â€œI think so. In her own Vulcan way.â€ 

He was caught completely off-guard by Malcolmâ€™s reply. â€œLetâ€™s go tell the captain, then.â€ 

â€œI thought you didnâ€™t want to tell anyone.â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t. But youâ€™re terrible at hiding anything and you just said heâ€™s going to ask next time he sees you. Iâ€™d rather be there, I decided.â€ 

â€œOkay, if thatâ€™s what you want.â€ 

Malcolm walked out the door, leaving a still-surprised Trip to follow him. â€œHeâ€™s gonna be okay with this, you know.â€ 

â€œ _I_ donâ€™t know. But you know, and thatâ€™s enough.â€ 

Trip decided it wasnâ€™t the time to tell Malcolm he was sweet. â€œIf itâ€™d make things easier, we could make it hypothetical.â€ 

â€œHow would that help? Heâ€™ll see right through it.â€ 

â€œSure, but itâ€™s less official.â€ 

â€œGood point.â€ The corridor was thankfully deserted, although they werenâ€™t really saying anything specific. 

â€œDo you want me to say it, or you?â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re his friend. You do it.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ They arrived at the captainâ€™s door. â€œYou sure?â€ 

Malcolm didnâ€™t look sure, but he pressed the door chime anyway. 

â€œCome in!â€ The captain stood up and paused the water polo game. â€œTrip, I thought you â€“ Malcolm too?â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ve got a hypothetical question for you,â€ announced Trip, ignoring Porthos, who had run over and was waiting to be petted. 

â€œA hypothetical question.â€ 

â€œYes,â€ said Malcolm, encouraging Trip. 

â€œWhat would you say if, hypothetically, two of your senior officers decided to start a relationship? Hypothetically.â€ 

A small, perplexed frown crossed Archerâ€™s face for a moment. â€œI thought weâ€™d already been over that. As long as it stays off-duty, Iâ€™m happy for them. Hypothetically.â€ 

Since he didnâ€™t seem to get it, Trip pressed further, ignoring the jitter in his stomach. â€œO-kaay, but what if, hypothetically, it was your chief engineer and armory officer?â€ 

That certainly got Archerâ€™s attention. His jaw dropped for a moment before he spoke. â€œUm, well, er, hypothetically, as a captain, ah, that would be, off-duty, hypothetically, ah, fine.â€ There was a moment of slightly tense silence as Archer tried to make sense of what heâ€™d just been told. 

â€œIâ€™m sensing a â€˜but,â€™â€ said Malcolm quietly. 

Archer was clearly struggling for the right words. â€œBut, as, ah, well, me, hypothetically, Iâ€™d be, um, confused.â€ 

Trip couldnâ€™t help a small laugh. â€œThatâ€™s pretty obvious.â€ 

â€œSo glad to amuse you. Hypothetically, if my chief engineer and armory officer were to start a relationship, would they consider, oh, I donâ€™t know, maybe explaining why two straight men decided to date each other?â€ He had progressed to the point of stringing two sentences together. That was a good sign. 

This time Malcolm spoke before Trip could. â€œYour armory officer might not have told anyone he wasnâ€™t completely straight. Hypothetically, of course.â€ 

â€œOh. I guess that makes sense. Hypothetically. Butâ€¦â€ he looked at Trip intently, â€œwhat about my friend the chief engineer?â€ 

Trip glanced over at Malcolm and smiled. â€œTo his surprise, he fell in love. With a person, for who he is.â€ He didnâ€™t bother to call it hypothetical. 

â€œLove?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ Trip was positively beaming. 

â€œWhich, by the way, is requited,â€ Malcolm managed, although he was looking at Porthos. 

Archer shook his head. â€œI need a drink.â€ Going over to his drawers, he pulled out a bottle of bourbon. â€œI mean, I guess a toast is in order.â€ He fished out three glasses and poured them each a drink. 

Trip followed his old friend. â€œMalcolm, are you gonna keep starinâ€™ at Porthos all night?â€ 

Still obviously uncomfortable, Malcolm walked over and stood beside him. They accepted the bourbon. Archer thought for a moment. â€œTo the two of you. You both better be good to each other, or Iâ€™ll have to stick you in the brig. I sincerely hope youâ€™re very happy together.â€ All three of them lifted their glasses and drank to that. 

â€œWe are,â€ replied Trip as soon as heâ€™d finished swallowing. Malcolm nodded his agreement. 

â€œSo, how long has this been going on?â€ 

â€œWell, Hoshi dragged us to the shuttlebay, what, almost forty-eight hours ago?â€ 

â€œMore like forty-six,â€ replied Malcolm, who was ever so slowly beginning to relax. At least, he no longer looked like he was facing a room full of angry Klingons. 

â€œDo I want to know what Hoshi and the shuttlebay have to do with this?â€ 

â€œShe knew about both of us. So while we were both thinkinâ€™ we didnâ€™t have a chance, Hoshi knew better.â€ Trip could hardly believe it hadnâ€™t even been two days ago that his life changed so much. 

â€œShe asked both of us to meet her in the shuttlebay,â€ continued Malcolm, â€œwhere she proceeded to inform us that she was going insane listening to us.â€ 

Archer chuckled. â€œSo thatâ€™s whatâ€™s been going on. I was under the impression that the two of you were competing for Hoshiâ€™s affection. Wait - you mean you were both clueless? That explains the looks she was giving you in the staff meeting this morning. I thought it was another one of those prank wars.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™re not tellinâ€™ the crew just yet. Hoshi knows, of course, anâ€™ Tâ€™Pol figured it out.â€ 

â€œYou do realize that Phlox is going to be merciless.â€ 

Malcolm went pale and nearly dropped his glass. Trip took it from his hands and placed it on the desk. â€œThanks for the drink, Jon, but I think weâ€™d better go now.â€ 

â€œI didnâ€™t mean to -â€ 

â€œI know. See you tomorrow.â€ 

â€œCongratulations!â€ called out Archer just before the door opened. 

Malcolm was walking to his quarters as fast as he could without technically running, so Trip decided to wait until they were behind closed doors to say anything. He watched as Malcolm punched in his door code and allowed his shoulders to slump in relief. â€œI didnâ€™t think about Phlox.â€ 

â€œIt doesnâ€™t change anything.â€ 

â€œI know. Iâ€™m sorry. Itâ€™s just that he _will_ be merciless.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s okay.â€ Trip reached out and hugged him. â€œWhen it comes up, weâ€™ll deal with it together, okay?â€ 

â€œAlright.â€ 

Trip thought he could stand there forever with his arms around Malcolm and Malcolmâ€™s arms around him. â€œAnyway, it went well with Jon.â€ 

â€œThat it did. I wasnâ€™t expecting a toast. Can we sit?â€ 

They sat on Malcolmâ€™s bed. â€œKnow what I was thinkinâ€™ about on my lunch break?â€ 

â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œKissinâ€™ you.â€ 

â€œI really ought to oblige, then.â€ 

â€œUh-huh.â€ 

He was never going to get tired of kissing Malcolm. Enthusiastically, he returned the kiss, probing that fantastic mouth, running the fingers of his right hand through Malcolmâ€™s hair. When they broke apart, taking deep breaths, he made a decision. â€œHey Mal?â€ 

â€œYes?â€ 

â€œYou donâ€™t have anythinâ€™ else planned for tonight, do you? Iâ€™d kinda like to keep goin.â€™â€ 

â€œNo, but I thought we were taking it slowly.â€ 

â€œThis is slowly-ish.â€ 

â€œInventing words?â€ 

â€œMal, Iâ€™m serious. I want this.â€ He tried to convey with his voice that he knew what he was doing. There wasnâ€™t any doubt in his mind. 

â€œIf youâ€™re positive.â€ 

Feeling playful, he came back with, â€œAs long as youâ€™ll still respect me in the mornin.â€™â€ 

â€œAlways.â€ Forever neat and tidy, Malcolm pulled him up in order to fold back the bedding. Then he started unlacing his boots. â€œIâ€™m bound to get an erection. Try to ignore it. I couldnâ€™t bear it if you felt pressured. Weâ€™ll stop as soon as you say the word.â€ 

â€œI trust you,â€ was Tripâ€™s reply as he removed his own boots, â€œbut are you sure thatâ€™s okay? Itâ€™s a lot to ask.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s hand was on his chin, pulling Tripâ€™s face up to look him straight in the eye. â€œPromise me that weâ€™ll stop when you want to. Right away. I mean it, Trip.â€ His tone made it clear that there was no room for negotiation. 

â€œI promise.â€ 

â€œThis is about you. I want it to be about you.â€ 

â€œMalâ€¦ I donâ€™t know what I did to deserve you.â€ 

â€œI was just thinking that _I_ donâ€™t know what I did to deserve _you_.â€ 

â€œMust be all that savinâ€™ the universe.â€ Trip slid the zipper of his uniform down and pulled his arms out, watching with interest as Malcolm did the same. When heâ€™d taken his legs out as well, he let the uniform drop on top of his boots. Malcolm folded his while Trip sat down on the bed. 

â€œYouâ€™re gorgeous.â€ Then Malcolm was beside him, kissing him and Trip leaned down so they fell sideways. His fingers picked up where they left off in Malcolmâ€™s hair; Malcolmâ€™s fingers were caressing his neck. Maybe he should try Malcolmâ€™s neck. Considering the soft moan he got in response, Malcolm definitely liked that. He trailed his fingers lower, tracing Malcolmâ€™s muscled shoulders. There was just one problem. 

Breaking the kiss, he said, â€œYour shirtâ€™s in the way.â€ Come to think of it, he might as well take his off at the same time. 

When they were shirtless, Malcolm ever-so-gently pushed Trip back on the bed but remained sitting himself. Then he put one finger on Tripâ€™s lips and ran it over them, slowly moving down to his chin, around the side of his neck, and onto his right shoulder. â€œIs this okay?â€ 

â€œMore than okay. Donâ€™t stop.â€ Obligingly, Malcolm traced lines around his chest, careful not to touch his nipples. It was a soft touch, conveying care and Malcolmâ€™s overwhelming desire not to rush him. Time slowed to a standstill and Trip couldnâ€™t say how long heâ€™d been reveling in the caresses. Needing to touch Malcolm, he reached out and stroked the arm that wasnâ€™t swirling around over his chest. Malcolm smiled and continued his ministrations for a few minutes, staying above his navel. The sensation had started to affect him south of his navel, however. â€œYou forgot â€“ oh! â€“ to mention what happens if _I_ get hard.â€ 

Immediately Malcolm stopped. â€œNo, donâ€™t stop. Itâ€™s nice.â€ 

â€œI didnâ€™t think you would this quickly.â€ 

â€œYou underestimated yourself, Mal. So sexy and you donâ€™t even know it.â€ That won him another appearance of the blush he enjoyed. Judging from the bulge in his blues, Malcolm was also aroused. 

â€œWhat would you like me to do?â€ 

â€œKeep going. And go lower.â€ Malcolm therefore slid down to his ankles and put that one finger on Tripâ€™s right ankle. â€œNot that low!â€ Slowly, Malcolm spiraled his way up to the knee, then moved his attention to Tripâ€™s left leg. â€œMmm. Youâ€™re makinâ€™ my underwear shrink. Hey, you stop too much!â€ 

â€œIf youâ€™re -â€ 

â€œIâ€™m sure!â€ Reassured, Malcolm began to caress both of Tripâ€™s thighs, still with a single finger on each. That was more like it, and he let out another â€œMmm.â€ Then a thought struck him. It would be interesting to watch Malcolm. Yes, that was worth a try. He lifted his head a bit and was immediately glad he decided to peek, because he saw Malcolmâ€™s strange look. â€œYou need to get out of those underwear, donâ€™t you?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m fine.â€ 

â€œOh no youâ€™re not.â€ He sat up, and Malcolm stopped. â€œTake them off, Malcolm. I donâ€™t want you sufferinâ€™ because you donâ€™t wanna scare me.â€ Malcolm nodded and lay down. â€œActually, Iâ€™d like to do it for you.â€ 

â€œBe my guest.â€ 

He pushed the waistband down, easing them until Malcolm arched his hips up enough for the offending blue boxer-briefs to be pulled off. Trip got his first look of Malcolm, naked as the day he was born but considerably more aroused. While Malcolm sighed with relief, Trip marveled that the firmness sticking straight up in front of him was hard for _him_. Malcolm wasnâ€™t so different from him, either; he had darker hair, was maybe a bit longer and not quite as wide, but pretty much what Trip wouldâ€™ve guessed. He slipped off his own underwear in an instant, and Malcolm made an effort not to look. 

There was being gentlemanly, and then there was just plain silly. â€œLook, Mal. Look at what youâ€™ve done to me.â€ 

Malcolm started at his face, then moved his gaze downward, taking in Tripâ€™s chest, abs, and finally his prominent erection. His eyes widened and the little gasp he made sent shivers down Tripâ€™s spine. 

â€œCan I touch you like you were before, sort of?â€ 

â€œOf course.â€ 

He used the tips of his three middle fingers to explore Malcolmâ€™s chest and firm abs, enjoying the little â€œAhhâ€ sound Malcolm made a couple of times. Yes, heâ€™d definitely want to hear that more often. Starting immediately. Also, he was getting really hard himself. It was much more erotic than he imagined, stroking Malcolm the way he was. 

â€œI want to make you come.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s eyes widened but he nodded. Trip trailed his fingers down, raking them through Malcolmâ€™s dark curls and swirling around to caress his inner thighs. After a moment of that, he reached down and took one sac in each hand, rolling them around. 

Malcolm inhaled sharply. â€œTrip!â€ 

â€œYou like that, huh?â€ He increased the pressure on Malcolmâ€™s soft skin, moving his fingers faster as he did. â€œDamn, youâ€™re sexy. My sexy Malcolm.â€ 

â€œAll yours,â€ panted Malcolm. 

He liked the sound of that. Deciding heâ€™d teased enough, he moved one hand over to the base of Malcolmâ€™s penis and began stroking it from base to tip. After a few strokes, he stopped to fondle the head, keeping his other hand busy playing with Malcolmâ€™s balls. 

â€œFuck, Trip!â€ Heâ€™d never heard Malcolm use that word before. In the context, it turned him on even more. Malcolm was clearly close to coming, so Trip wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and began slowly pumping it. â€œOh!â€ yelped Malcolm, arching upwards. 

Trip moved his hand faster and added a bit more pressure. Malcolmâ€™s breath was coming in heavy gasps, his fantastic lips parted, tongue poking out between them. He was beautiful. 

â€œTrip, Iâ€™m coming.â€ 

â€œFor me, Mal.â€ 

â€œAll you. Only you. Oh, Trip!â€ Malcolm shuddered and came, the hot semen spurting out and spattering both of their chests. Trip kept pumping until Malcolm was spent. The sight of Malcolm, head thrown back, in the middle of an orgasm, made his own cock twitch. 

He lay on his side and watched as Malcolm recovered. The movement of his loverâ€™s chest evened out and Malcolm lifted his head. With a gleam in his eye, he said, â€œMy turn,â€ and pushed Trip on his back. 

This time Malcolmâ€™s hands were more certain, rubbing his nipples with firm, measured movements. A tingle of pleasure shot down to his groin. â€œMal!â€ 

â€œOoh, Iâ€™ve found a sensitive spot, have I?â€ The discovery pleased Malcolm, who continued his ministrations. 

That was nice, but only for so long, and he was already quite hard. â€œIâ€™ve got more sensitive spots.â€ 

Malcolm took the hint and slid his hands down. â€œSuch as here?â€ With barely-there touches his fingers danced around Tripâ€™s balls, finally landing on them. 

â€œYes!â€ Oh, he had magic fingers. Tripâ€™s heart pounded as Malcolm added more contact, swirling his nimble fingers around. 

â€œOr perhaps here.â€ And with that he touched the head of Tripâ€™s cock, hitting nerve after nerve. 

â€œMalcolm!â€ Waves of pleasure washed over Trip while Malcolmâ€™s thumb rolled around. It was a terrible loss when the thumb was removed, but then Malcolm grasped his shaft firmly and began to pull, finishing with a thumb on the head before repeating the motion. 

â€œIâ€™m close.â€ He wanted the moment to last forever, but his body had another idea. It was very near the point of no return and getting closer with each stroke. 

He could barely hear Malcolm over his pounding heartbeat. â€œI know.â€ 

The world exploded into a frenzy of bliss. â€œYes, Mal, yes!â€ He came with abandon, thrusting up into Malcolmâ€™s hand. Nothing else in the universe mattered except him, Malcolm, and the pleasure convulsing his body. 

Alas, all good things must come to an end, even great orgasms. When he could control the movement of his body again, he leaned up and gave Malcolm a short, loving kiss. â€œWow.â€ 

â€œSo much for all about you.â€ However, as he lay down beside Trip, Malcolm didnâ€™t seem terribly sorry. 

â€œI prefer sharinâ€™ with you. That was great, Mal. I mean, it was _great_!â€ 

â€œIndeed it was. _You_ are great. I had no idea you would want that much.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s because of you.â€ He rolled onto his right side and spooned behind Malcolm. â€œIâ€™m not lettinâ€™ you go now.â€ 

And he meant more than just that night. 


	2. Part 2

Trip tried to keep his attention on the very close water polo match, he really did. The problem was that his mind kept wandering back to the place where it had decided to torment him with guilt. 

Jon wasnâ€™t fooled. â€œOkay, whatâ€™s wrong? And donâ€™t tell me nothing is wrong. Howâ€™s Malcolm?â€ 

â€œHeâ€™s fantastic.â€ And he was â€“ such a fantastic person who Trip loved so very much. 

â€œSo whatâ€™s the problem?â€ 

â€œNothinâ€™ I wanna talk about.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ Despite an obvious effort, Jon couldnâ€™t keep the hurt out of his voice. 

â€œItâ€™s not that. Trust me, you donâ€™t wanna know. If it were a movie, nobody under 18 would be allowed in.â€ 

Jon swallowed hard, but to his credit continued, â€œIf you need to talkâ€¦â€ 

â€œThanks, Jon. But I think Iâ€™ll pass on this one. I also think Malcolm would use me for target practice if I start tellinâ€™ you about our sex life.â€ And Malcolmâ€™s success rate with phase pistols meant heâ€™d end up with a really nasty headache in that scenario. 

He knew Jon wouldnâ€™t offer if he didnâ€™t mean it, but he also knew that the topic wasnâ€™t really something he was ready to discuss with his friend just then. Theyâ€™d talked about sex lives before, when they were a couple of younger men hitting the town, but it was different then. Much different. For starters, they were both talking about women. Women who werenâ€™t also senior officers. 

â€œAre you two going to be alright?â€ There was real concern in his voice. 

â€œYeah. Malcolmâ€™s beinâ€™ really patient with me.â€ 

Understanding in his eyes, Jon changed the subject to slightly safer ground. â€œI never saw this coming. You know, two weeks later it still surprises me. This morning I woke up thinking I had this strange dream where the two of you were together.â€ 

â€œYou can imagine my folks were pretty surprised. Mom was actually speechless.â€ 

â€œI wasnâ€™t much better. I sounded ridiculous, even to myself.â€ Heâ€™d also done a decent goldfish impression, but Trip opted not to mention that. 

â€œThatâ€™s alright. I think I was the most confused for a while there.â€ There was an understatement if heâ€™d ever made one. 

â€œI believe you. You couldâ€™ve talked to me, you know.â€ Jon pitched his voice in his best neutral, diplomatic tone, but Trip wasnâ€™t fooled. It was a question, not a statement. 

â€œI know, but I needed to talk with someone I havenâ€™t gone out lookinâ€™ for women with. Believe me, you didnâ€™t miss much.â€ One of the subjects heâ€™d been mentally avoiding came back with a vengeance, and before really thinking about it, he blurted, â€œI got a letter from Sue yesterday.â€ 

â€œI canâ€™t imagine your sister being anything other than happy for you.â€ 

â€œOh, she is.â€ 

Jon gave him a perplexed look. â€œSo why do you sound upset?â€ 

â€œShe told me she wasnâ€™t completely surprised, since I had a crush on this guy named Steve Chisholm in high school.â€ There, heâ€™d said it. 

â€œYou did?â€ asked Jon while reaching for a pretzel. 

â€œI never thought I did, but I think she might be right. It was sophomore year; he was a junior.â€ As far as heâ€™d known, it had been a case of admiration, but Sueâ€™s letter had made him think back and realize it was startlingly similar to other teenage crushes. 

Jon crunched on his pretzel for a minute. â€œYou know, there was one night when we were out at a bar with A.G. that I thought you were looking at another man that way.â€ 

That was news to Trip. â€œWhat?â€ 

Jon shrugged. â€œI decided it was the beer, but maybe it wasnâ€™t. Hadnâ€™t thought about it again until just now.â€ With that he bit down on the pretzel again, as though he hadnâ€™t just helped shake Tripâ€™s world around. 

The last twenty years of his life were making progressively less sense. â€œOh man.â€ How had he missed this? â€œWhat kind of idiot doesnâ€™t realize heâ€™s bi until heâ€™s thirty-five?â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re not an idiot. I donâ€™t let idiots work on my ship.â€ 

Water polo completely forgotten, he took a pretzel stick just for the satisfaction of hearing it snap. â€œYeah, well, I donâ€™t feel very smart right now.â€ 

â€œWe arenâ€™t machines.â€ Jon sounded entirely too calm about this, he decided. 

He was really not in the mood for cryptic advice. â€œWhatâ€™s that supposed to mean?â€ 

â€œJust that youâ€™ve always spent a lot more time thinking about machines than you have thinking about yourself. Itâ€™s a different ballgame, Trip.â€ 

â€œBut what took me so damn long?â€ Sophomore year he was fifteen, which meant twenty years. That was just ridiculous. 

â€œI donâ€™t know. Weâ€™ve all changed.â€ That was certainly true; after the Xindi mission and Terra Prime, nothing could ever be quite the way it had once been. They werenâ€™t the naÃ¯ve, untested crew they had started out as. All the same, he didnâ€™t see a direct connection. Jon continued, â€œMaybe Malcolm is special enough to push you out of your comfort zone.â€ 

That at least made some kind of sense. â€œStillâ€¦â€ he didnâ€™t have anything to add, but somehow Jonâ€™s take seemed too simplistic. 

â€œAnyway, youâ€™re with Malcolm now, and youâ€™re happy. Thatâ€™s what matters, right?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ He wasnâ€™t sure of much else, but that he was absolutely certain of. â€œI love him, Jon.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m glad you found each other,â€ came Jonâ€™s earnest reply. â€œOh, look, I bet the security drill is over now.â€ 

â€œThe gameâ€™s not done.â€ Not that he was really paying attention in the first place, but still. 

â€œI know, but werenâ€™t you going to talk with Malcolm?â€ 

He knew when he was beaten. â€œSubtle, Jon. Iâ€™m goin.â€™â€ 

Outside Malcolmâ€™s quarters, Trip reminded himself that communication was critical, then pressed the door chime. When Malcolm didnâ€™t answer, he checked that nobody was looking and typed in the code. As soon as he stepped in he heard the shower running. 

He knocked on the bathroom door. â€œMal? Iâ€™m here.â€ They would enter each otherâ€™s quarters, but hadnâ€™t yet done it without at least giving some warning. 

â€œIâ€™ll be out in two minutes,â€ came the reply over the sound of water. 

That left Trip two minutes to sit on Malcolmâ€™s bed, wishing that he could give everything to Malcolm that Malcolm gave to him. When Malcolm came out, wearing only sweatpants, Tripâ€™s face immediately gave him away. 

â€œWhatâ€™s the matter?â€ Malcolm dropped onto the bed beside him, so concerned he forgot all about putting on socks. 

He lowered his gaze to the floor, wishing he didnâ€™t have to let Malcolm down. â€œIâ€™m so sorry, Malcolm. I wanted to give you everything you give me. I just donâ€™t think I can do this one.â€ 

â€œDo what? Trip?â€ There was so much loved and concern in Malcolmâ€™s eyes that Trip couldnâ€™t bear to look in them for more than a second before looking away again. 

â€œIâ€™ve always had this strong gag reflex, anâ€™ after thatâ€¦ thing the Axzhian stuck in my throat last year, I hafta be careful not to put my spoon in too far.â€ He still couldnâ€™t quite meet Malcolmâ€™s eyes, but suddenly felt his shoulders being turned to face Malcolm, who pulled him into a hug. 

â€œIs that all?â€ 

â€œAll? Itâ€™s not fair.â€ 

Malcolm hugged just a bit harder. â€œWhatâ€™s not fair is what they did to you in the first place.â€ 

He saw where that was going. â€œDonâ€™t go blaminâ€™ yourself for that.â€ 

â€œOnly if you stop beating yourself up over this.â€ 

â€œBut -â€ 

Malcolm sat back and looked directly at him. â€œBut what, Trip? Did you think we were going to do it like porn stars?â€ 

He had to smile at that. â€œNo, but you did it for me anâ€™ I liked it, so I wanted to for you, but I just canâ€™t.â€ 

â€œOkay. You canâ€™t. Life goes on. I have wanted this for too long to care whether or not youâ€™re going to perform oral sex. Besides, I donâ€™t seem to recall having any problems. I may be good with my mouth, but you are getting quite good with your hands. Bloody fabulous, actually. So â€“ oh, God, when we kiss have I gone too far?â€ 

His acceptance and care made Trip relax with relief. â€œNo, _that_ I like. Have I mentioned recently that I love you?â€ 

â€œThis morning, but I donâ€™t get tired of hearing it.â€ 

â€œI love you.â€ 

â€œAnd I love you. So stop worrying. No pressure, remember?â€ 

â€œRight.â€ Time for the other issue. â€œYou know what else? I think Iâ€™ve been bi all along, but I didnâ€™t even realize it.â€ 

â€œI suspected as much,â€ replied Malcolm serenely. 

â€œSince when?â€ That came out a bit more belligerently than heâ€™d intended, but he was getting very sick of everyone else knowing before he did. 

â€œSince straight men donâ€™t just happen to fall for another man without any warning at all.â€ 

That made sense, or at least as much sense as anything made at that point. â€œWhy didnâ€™t you tell me?â€ 

â€œI didnâ€™t know how to bring it up.â€ Well, that would be awkward, Trip supposed as Malcolm continued, â€œWhat happened to make you realize this?â€ 

â€œI got a letter from Sue yesterday.â€ 

â€œYour sister.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s her. After askinâ€™ bunch of questions about you she mentioned a crush I had on this guy in high school. Only I never knew it was a crush. Then Jon mentioned that once when we were at a bar he saw me lookinâ€™ at guy. He figured it was the beer. So now it seems like everythinâ€™s different, only nothinâ€™ is.â€ That was the simple explanation of how he felt; the complicated version he couldnâ€™t find words to express. 

â€œI know.â€ 

Good, he didnâ€™t have to try explaining his feelings in more coherent detail. The remark brought a question to his mind, though. â€œHow old were you when you figured it out?â€ 

â€œTwenty-three, but it wasnâ€™t any less confusing.â€ 

Trip thought perhaps it would have been; after all, he was now learning that heâ€™d been in the dark about something quite fundamental for his entire adult life thus far. On the other hand, things had turned out wonderfully. â€œJon was right about one thing. Iâ€™m with you now, and thatâ€™s what matters. I wouldnâ€™t change us for the universe, Mal.â€ 

â€œNeither would I.â€ 

â€œGlad to hear it. How was the security drill?â€ It wasnâ€™t really changing the subject if they were done, and he needed to think about something else for a while. 

From the pride on Malcolmâ€™s face Trip knew the answer before any words were spoken. â€œIâ€™m pleased to say that my team successfully defended Sickbay from the worst I could throw at them. Tomorrow Iâ€™m going to pester you for a day to practice in Engineering.â€ 

â€œTomorrow, huh?â€ 

â€œI could do it tonight, I suppose, but Iâ€™d rather just lie here next to you and talk about other things.â€ 

â€œIn that case, let me take my uniform off.â€ As soon as he stood up, Malcolm was folding the sheet and blanket back the way he liked them. â€œAny other things in particular?â€ 

â€œOh, this and that. The Napoleonic Wars, the Brit-Indian restaurant Iâ€™m going to take you to in London, embarrassing stories about Captain Archer, whatâ€™s showing for Movie Night. Nothing special.â€ 

â€œEmbarrassinâ€™ stories about Jon? I followed all the others â€“ anâ€™ I am not gettinâ€™ into the Napoleonic Wars with you again â€“ but you lost me there.â€ Stripped down to his underwear, he slid into bed beside Malcolm and waited for an explanation. 

His lover settled in on his shoulder. â€œTrip, I know this isnâ€™t a problem for you, but every time I see the man I canâ€™t help it. He knows. He knows what Iâ€™m doing with you, and heâ€™s the captain. You keep telling me to think of the captain on one hand and the man on the other, but I donâ€™t know how. I thought it might help if I heard an embarrassing story.â€ 

â€œHeâ€™s happy for us. Really. As a matter of fact, have you looked at next monthâ€™s duty roster?â€ 

â€œNot yet.â€ 

â€œWe both have Tuesdays off all month.â€ That was definitely not a coincidence, although Jon had pretended it was when thanked. Acting wasnâ€™t one of Jonâ€™s strong points. 

â€œOh. Thatâ€™s good.â€ 

When Malcolm didnâ€™t say anything else, Trip sighed. â€œYou still want an embarrassinâ€™ story, donâ€™t you?â€ 

â€œYes, please.â€ 

â€œOkay, there was this one time in San Franciscoâ€¦â€ 

***** 

The next night was Movie Night, showing a new film that came with the last nonessential databurst from Starfleet; to Malcolmâ€™s delight it was an action movie. Trip thought it was alright, but he got a bit tired of all the snow. Did the whole movie have to take place in the tundra? 

As the credits rolled he felt Malcolmâ€™s hand slide away from his in the popcorn bowl. Funny, theyâ€™d finished the popcorn halfway through the movie. Wait a secondâ€¦ had they been holding hands in the popcorn bowl for the last half of the movie? 

Apparently they had, because Travis gave them what he probably thought was a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows before making a beeline for the door. Malcolm cringed, although whether it was from being found out or Travisâ€™s bad eyebrow motion, Trip didnâ€™t know. Probably both. 

â€œCome on,â€ whispered Malcolm, who proceeded to follow Travis out and corner him in the corridor. 

â€œI take it I wasnâ€™t supposed to see that?â€ Travis sounded a mite concerned for his wellbeing. Too bad he hadnâ€™t considered that before. 

â€œRelax, Malcolm. You donâ€™t want people starin.â€™ Anâ€™ no, Travis, we didnâ€™t even realize until the movie ended.â€ 

A silly smile came over Travisâ€™s face. â€œThatâ€™s sweet.â€ 

â€œSweet?â€ squawked Malcolm, just quietly enough that the chattering crowd didnâ€™t hear him. 

Travis hastened to appease. â€œBad word choice.â€ 

â€œVery bad.â€ While Malcolm tried to glare at Travis without alerting anyone else to the interesting conversation, Trip decided to actually talk. â€œWeâ€™re tryinâ€™ to keep this private for now, okay?â€ 

â€œIf you simply must, talk to Hoshi.â€ That was Malcolm, always strategizing, coming up with a plan to keep Travis from telling anyone who didnâ€™t already know. 

â€œSheâ€™ll be happy to finally tell someone about her matchmakinâ€™ skills.â€ 

â€œOooh, this soundsâ€¦â€ with another glance at Malcolm, Travis wisely dropped that train of thought. â€œAh, this sounds like itâ€™s new. Congratulations. I have to say Iâ€™m surprised.â€ 

Malcolm immediately checked the remaining trickle of crewmembers leaving after the movie. â€˜Surprisedâ€™ was a word that tended to attract attention. Fortunately, Travis had at least managed to keep his voice down and nobody noticed. 

â€œThat makes all of us.â€ 

Travis had meanwhile taken the opportunity to give their relationship more thought. â€œIt makes sense, though. I mean, Malcolm, I always kind of suspected you went both ways.â€ 

Malcolm was floored. â€œYou did?â€ 

â€œHey, you donâ€™t play chess with a guy every Thursday night for years without noticing a thing or two.â€ Trip didnâ€™t know about playing chess, but he certainly hadnâ€™t noticed any such thing. Then again, Travis was more observant than most people gave him credit for. â€œAnyway, you guysâ€¦ youâ€™re good for each other.â€ 

Since Malcolm was still standing there, probably trying to figure out where heâ€™d given himself away, Trip spoke up. â€œThanks. We really are.â€ 

â€œSometimes he drives me mad, but he makes me happier than Iâ€™ve ever been.â€ Trip beamed at that, wishing he could kiss Malcolm right then and there. 

Travis may not have said â€˜sweetâ€™ again, but it was written all over his face. â€œIâ€™ll let you two go then. Iâ€™m so happy for you.â€ 

â€œThank you.â€ 

â€œThanks. â€˜Night, Travis.â€ 

The helmsman grinned. â€œSee you tomorrow. Hey, Hoshi, wait up!â€ 

Malcolm groaned. 

â€œLook on the bright side. At least we donâ€™t have to explain it to him.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not sure if thatâ€™s better or worse.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s mood was not helped when he discovered that Hoshi and Travis were in the same turbolift he and Trip got into, as well as Ensign Panzetti. Poor Panzetti looked from Hoshi and Travis, grinning like idiots, to Trip, fiddling with the collar of his uniform, and Malcolm, who were staring straight ahead as though someone was holding him at gunpoint. When the doors opened on C Deck, Panzetti gave them a final confused look and headed in the same direction as Hoshi and Travis, but hurried ahead of them. Mercifully, Trip and Malcolm were going in the other direction. 

They reached Tripâ€™s quarters, where inside Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose. â€œ _This_ is what I was afraid of.â€ 

It could have been worse. Trip had never before been so glad Phlox was hibernating. â€œWhat? Theyâ€™re just havinâ€™ a little fun, Mal. They still respect us.â€ 

â€œYes, those looks just screamed respect. Iâ€™m so -â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t say it. I think youâ€™re overreactinâ€™ a little, yeah, but thatâ€™s you. Donâ€™t apologize for who you are.â€ It really bothered him when Malcolm apologized for being himself â€“ as though he had to! 

Malcolmâ€™s face softened. â€œSometimes I think Iâ€™d kiss you with all of Starfleet Command watching.â€ 

â€œNo, you wouldnâ€™t, so come here and do it with no one watchin.â€™â€ He really never got tired of kissing Malcolm, who opted this time for a long, slow kiss. 

Then he surprised Trip with his next words. â€œAre you a good cook?â€ 

â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œAre you a good cook?â€ 

â€œI didnâ€™t starve on my own, but it wasnâ€™t gourmet either. Iâ€™m good with pasta, barbeques, and anythinâ€™ that comes frozen in a box.â€ He was curious, though, what prompted Malcolm to ask. 

â€œI just wondered, because the hero in the movie found time to learn how to cook on top of everything else.â€ That was true. He hadnâ€™t thought about that, but fitting five-star Italian cooking in between all those martial arts would be tough. 

â€œI can scramble eggs too. How â€˜bout you?â€ 

â€œYes, scrambled eggs are easy enough.â€ 

â€œMalcolm.â€ 

â€œOkay, Iâ€™m not particularly good at cooking, but I never starved either.â€ 

It probably wasnâ€™t the best time to point out that Malcolm would eat anything. 

***** 

Trip nearly had to drag his lover to see the freshly out of hibernation Phlox, who had pronounced the injury minor and was off preparing some kind of salve. Malcolm was not impressed. â€œItâ€™s not even a flesh wound; itâ€™s just a little scratch. I donâ€™t see why we had to come to Sickbay.â€ 

â€œCause you got that rather large scratch on an alien planet, anâ€™ Iâ€™m not lettinâ€™ you get some crazy infection from a stick.â€ 

Sulking, Malcolm glanced down at his wounded hand. â€œYou may have a point. However, I will be bringing this up next time you land in Sickbay.â€ 

â€œWith that sexy little smirk of yours, Iâ€™m sure.â€ 

â€œYou think my smirk is sexy?â€ This was evidently news to Malcolm, who sounded pleased. 

â€œI sure do.â€ No doubt Malcolm would find a way to torment him with that information later, but that sort of torment tended to end in a way Trip very much enjoyed, eventually. 

â€œDo you know what I think is sexy?â€ 

â€œBesides me in general?â€ 

That got an eye roll. â€œWell, I was going to say your modesty.â€ 

â€œGuess youâ€™ll hafta come up with another one.â€ 

Malcolm propped his chin up on his uninjured hand and put on his best thinking face. â€œHmm, let me think.â€ 

â€œVery funny, Mal.â€ 

â€œThe way you snuggle up to me in your sleep.â€ 

Sometimes, the romantic in Malcolm picked the strangest times to make an appearance. â€œAw, thatâ€™sâ€¦ oh, hi Doc.â€ 

â€œBy all means continue your fascinating conversation,â€ the Denobulan urged with undisguised glee. 

â€œYou were listening?!?â€ yelped Trip. â€œWhat happened to privacy?â€ 

The doctor was grinning so widely it was a moment before he could reply with a philosophical, â€œYou have privacy with me, not from me.â€ 

Once again, Trip wished Phlox would actually put some of his knowledge about humans to use. Denobulans had some weird ideas about what was considered rude. â€œWeâ€™re tryinâ€™ to keep this private for now. So no comments in front of the crew, okay?â€ 

â€œNote that he didnâ€™t imply success in keeping it private,â€ pointed out Malcolm, who wasnâ€™t actually as upset as Trip had expected. For one thing, he was still sitting on the bed. 

â€œLet me see that hand, Lieutenant. So, how long have you two been a couple?â€ 

Heâ€™d seen that question coming. â€œThree weeks tomorrow.â€ As usual, confirming that they were a couple brought a big smile to Tripâ€™s face. 

â€œMy, my.â€ The doctor brushed a clear gel over Malcolmâ€™s scraped hand, grinning so widely his face appeared in danger. â€œCongratulations. Although I must say Iâ€™m -â€ 

â€œSurprised. We know.â€ 

â€œNow, Mr. Reed, I donâ€™t understand your reluctance to disclose this information.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s eyes narrowed and his face looked suddenly dangerous. â€œIf you even suggest watching us, Doctor, I swear your office wonâ€™t make it through the next security drill without looking like a cyclone hit it. And that stupid bat while Iâ€™m at it.â€ 

â€œIf you insist,â€ Phlox replied with a theatrical sigh. 

Trip thought it was a good time to add, â€œNo articles, either. We insist.â€ 

â€œNot even if I left out your names?â€ 

â€œNo!â€ they shouted in unison. 

â€œAlright, but will you at least tell me how you began your relationship?â€ He pulled the brush away from Malcolmâ€™s hand. â€œDonâ€™t wash your hands for at least one hour, Lieutenant.â€ 

Trip wondered what Malcolm thought of the idea. After all, it wasnâ€™t anything more than theyâ€™d already told Jon and Tâ€™Pol, or what Travis had gotten out of Hoshi (who promised that she kept all the â€˜juicy bitsâ€™ to herself), and it was an awful lot less than Hoshi knew. â€œNot for any medical journals?â€ 

â€œJust for my own personal curiosity. I was under the impression that both of you were exclusively attracted to females.â€ 

Scowling at his hand, Malcolm muttered, â€œWell, that was the wrong impression.â€ 

â€œFascinating. Commander?â€ 

He was used to this by now and simply shrugged. â€œI was. Then I just realized I love Malcolm. But since thenâ€¦ letâ€™s just say I mightâ€™ve been bi without knowinâ€™ it.â€ 

â€œOh!â€ Phlox looked for all the world like he dearly wanted to be making notes on a padd. â€œEven better! So, what kind of process was that realization?â€ 

â€œConfusinâ€™ as hell.â€ 

Naturally, that wasnâ€™t enough to satisfy the eternally curious Denobulan. â€œCould you be more specific?â€ 

He shook his head. â€œI could, but Iâ€™d rather not. Besides, our shifts ended five minutes ago, anâ€™ I wanna go enjoy the benefits of all that confusion.â€ 

They made it almost all the way to the door before Phlox called out, â€œCommander, Lieutenant?â€ They turned back to be admonished, â€œRemember to allow that hand one hour before engaging in any sexual activities!â€ 

A collective gasp came from in front of them. Travis stood on the other side of the open door. That was bad enough, but no less than seven crewmembers had stopped dead in their tracks and were now staring, shocked. Trip heard Phlox say something about his poor bat, but focused his own attention solely on Malcolm. His rigid, traumatized, and frighteningly pale Malcolm. 

â€œTrip?â€ 

â€œYeah?â€ 

â€œThis is a nightmare, right?â€ 

â€œâ€˜Fraid not.â€ He switched to his most authoritative voice. â€œAlright, people, thereâ€™s nothinâ€™ to see here. Get goin.â€™â€ 

â€œTheyâ€™re sleeping together?â€ said two people at once. 

â€œTheyâ€™re gay?â€ asked another. 

Travis stepped inside and the door slid closed, blocking the commotion. â€œIâ€™m sorry, I didnâ€™t -â€ 

â€œNo, it was my fault,â€ broke in Phlox. 

Malcolm still hadnâ€™t moved, and Trip was increasingly concerned. â€œSome privacy, please? _Real_ privacy.â€ 

Travis and Phlox made a hasty withdrawal. 

â€œMal?â€ 

â€œOh, God. This cannot be happening.â€ Malcolm slid down, leaned against the door and buried his head in his hands. â€œThe whole ship is going to know in five minutes, ten at the most. I am not leaving this room until we get back to Earth. Get me a padd? I have a letter of resignation to write.â€ Considering the way Malcolmâ€™s hands were shaking, Trip didnâ€™t know how he planned on writing. 

This was worse than Trip had expected. â€œNo you donâ€™t.â€ He locked the door and then sat down next to Malcolm. â€œCome here. I locked the door. Itâ€™s okay.â€ When Malcolm didnâ€™t move, he reached out and guided the downward-looking face until Malcolm was resting on his shoulder. â€œWe will get through this. Arenâ€™t you forgettinâ€™ that they relaxed the anti-fraternization regulations? Youâ€™re not under my direct command, anâ€™ Iâ€™m not under yours. Weâ€™re not breakinâ€™ any rules.â€ 

â€œEvery single person on _Enterprise_ is going to be talking about us. Theyâ€™re going to be talking about what weâ€™re doing behind closed doors, Trip. And I think the worst thing is that they donâ€™t even know I love you. For all they know I could just be screwing you! They might even think you left Tâ€™Pol for me. Everyone suspected you twoâ€¦ oh, God, now Iâ€™m a man-stealer.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s head jerked up and whirled to face him. â€œOkay??? How can you possibly think thatâ€™s okay? Have you lost your bloody mind?â€ 

He pushed his own unease aside; it was nothing compared to Malcolmâ€™s panic. â€œOkay, if you think thatâ€™s a problem, what do you want to do about it?â€ 

â€œLock myself in Phloxâ€™s office indefinitely.â€ He dropped his head back down on Tripâ€™s chest. 

â€œSomething you can actually do. Seriously. What do you want to do about it? Do you want a shipwide announcement? â€˜Cause I donâ€™t care what it takes, Malcolm Reed. I love you, and we will get through this without any letters of resignation.â€ 

â€œNo,â€ mumbled Malcolm. â€œNo shipwide announcement. Iâ€™d rather die.â€ 

â€œSo, what do you want to do about it?â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t know. I wish I knew.â€ Well, that made two of them. 

â€œDo you want to ask Travis and Hoshi to go set them straight?â€ 

Malcolm considered that for a few seconds. â€œNot really, but itâ€™s better than the alternative.â€ 

â€œYou sure?â€ 

He nodded, head bobbing against Trip. â€œYes.â€ 

Trip stood up and pulled Malcolm to the left. â€œAlright, you move over this way a little bit. There. Nobody will see you when he goes out. Travis!â€ 

Almost as soon as Trip spoke the helmsmanâ€™s concerned face poked out of Phloxâ€™s office. â€œIs there anything I can do?â€ 

â€œWe need you to keep the rumors in check.â€ 

â€œIâ€™ll inform Ensign Sato,â€ offered Phlox. 

â€œWhat do you want me to tell them?â€ Travis looked a bit nervous, but to his credit didnâ€™t hesitate. â€œThere wasnâ€™t a lot of room to misinterpret that.â€ 

â€œTell them I love him,â€ said Malcolm through his hands. 

â€œWe love each other. Thatâ€™s it.â€ 

â€œOkay. No problem.â€ 

â€œThanks, Travis.â€ 

Travis nodded and unlocked the door, sliding out before it even opened all the way. Trip was quick to lock it again. Malcolm muttered something so quietly Trip couldnâ€™t make it out. 

â€œI donâ€™t know what you just said, but you better not be apologizinâ€™ over there. No apologies for who you are, remember?â€ When Malcolm didnâ€™t reply, Trip sat down and pulled his head up. â€œTalk to me, Mal.â€ 

â€œHow am I going to face my team?â€ 

â€œWell, Iâ€™m gonna smile, make a joke about everyone knowinâ€™ youâ€™re taken, and put everyone back to work. Think you could manage that?â€ It wasnâ€™t how heâ€™d hoped the news would get out, but there was nothing to be done about it now. 

â€œMaybe.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™ve faced Klingons, Suliban, Xindi, Romulans, alien microbes, almost gettinâ€™ executed twice, and, at last count, you only have two ribs that havenâ€™t gotten broken. You can face your team.â€ 

Malcolm reached for his hand and held it loosely. â€œYouâ€™re worth it.â€ 

He knew how much that meant, coming from Malcolm. â€œI am so in love with you.â€ 

â€œYou had better be.â€ 

Trip laughed in relief. â€œThatâ€™s my Mal.â€ 

â€œI envy you right now. Itâ€™s so easy for you.â€ 

It was clearly time for his confession. â€œIâ€™m nervous too.â€ 

â€œYou donâ€™t look nervous.â€ 

â€œThree months ago I looked up from the beach on an alien planet and realized I was in love with you. Or, well, I started out thinkinâ€™ that if you were a woman I would be in love with you. Hoshi sorta knocked some sense into me. Anyway, this is all so new to me. Everyone who knew before was close to us. This is gonna be different. I know the crew will support us, but Iâ€™ve gotta admit, there are more than a few butterflies in my stomach right now. But what matters is that I love you.â€ Said butterflies were hard at work doing somersaults, reminding Trip that, while he wanted his friends to know, having the entire crew find out at once hadnâ€™t been his plan either. 

Malcolm just threw his arms around Trip. â€œThank you.â€ 

â€œAh, Lieutenant, can I get you anything? Maybe a glass of water?â€ Phlox was shifting from one foot to the other in front of his office door, looking glum. 

â€œNo thank you, Doctor.â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t know how to tell you how sorry I am.â€ 

â€œYou didnâ€™t know the door would open. This was going to come out sooner or later. Mind you, I was hoping for later, and differently, but that ship has sailed.â€ Trip was glad to see Malcolm being so forgiving; it was a very good sign. 

Phloxâ€™s face picked up a bit at that. â€œDoes that mean my bat is going to survive?â€ 

â€œAs long as you donâ€™t ask to watch.â€ Somehow, Trip didnâ€™t think there was any danger of that happening. 

Before Phlox could reply the comm chimed. â€œTereau to Lieutenant Reed.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s face went a little paler at the sound of his deputy armory officerâ€™s voice. After a deep breath, he pulled himself upright and pressed down on the comm to his left. â€œReed.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ve cleared the corridors from Sickbay to your quarters, sir,â€ she said, voice even as though she were reporting on sparring schedules. 

For a second Malcolm couldnâ€™t speak. When he managed â€œThank you,â€ the gratitude in his voice was overwhelming. 

â€œYouâ€™re welcome. Tereau out.â€ 

â€œGonna be so hard to face your people now?â€ 

â€œNo, I donâ€™t think it will be.â€ Trip understood what Malcolm wasnâ€™t saying; nothing anyone could have said would have meant as much to Malcolm as his teamâ€™s gesture of respect. 

***** 

After the stress of the afternoon, they were both content to simply lie on the bed once they reached Malcolmâ€™s quarters, arms wrapped around each other for a long time. It was only when Malcolmâ€™s door chimed that they moved, Malcolm going to open the door and Trip standing in front of the bed, wondering what Malcolm wanted him to do. 

The door opened to reveal Hoshi with a tray of covered food from the Mess Hall. â€œAnybody call for delivery?â€ 

â€œCome in.â€ Malcolm took the tray and placed it on his desk. â€œThank you.â€ 

â€œCaptain Archer wanted to come see how youâ€™re doing, but wasnâ€™t sure if that would be a good idea.â€ 

In the turmoil, Trip hadnâ€™t thought of that. â€œIâ€™ll talk to him.â€ 

Malcolm pushed his chair towards Hoshi and sank back down on the bed while she sat. â€œHow did damage control go?â€ Trip perched on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing how hard this was for his lover. 

â€œTravis and I spent the last hour and a half wandering around the ship, getting mobbed for details as soon as people figured out we werenâ€™t trying to shut them up.â€ 

â€œWhat details, pray tell?â€ Malcolmâ€™s muscles were getting tense again. 

She knew better than to list them all. â€œA lot more than we told them. Which, before you ask, was only that youâ€™re in love. We didnâ€™t even tell them how long youâ€™ve been together.â€ 

â€œThanks, Hoshi. Did Phlox tell you how this ended up gettinâ€™ out?â€ Although, really, there wasnâ€™t much to add to the story that was sure to be making the rounds at warp speed. 

She nodded. â€œIâ€™m sorry it happened like this.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ll live.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not embarrassed because I love him, you know,â€ muttered Malcolm to the floor. 

â€œMalcolm, you hate it if the crew talks about a bruise you got. I know.â€ Hoshi stood up, stretching her arms. â€œIâ€™ll leave you two to dinner. Is beef stew and corn bread alright?â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s great. Thanks again.â€ Trip hadnâ€™t realized how hungry he was until she mentioned it, but suddenly he was ravenous. 

â€œFor everything,â€ added Malcolm. 

â€œAnytime. Have a good night.â€ 

When she was gone Malcolm looked at the tray and decided, â€œYou should contact the captain. I donâ€™t want him thinking Iâ€™m still locked up in Sickbay, possibly under sedation.â€ 

Giving his shoulder a little squeeze first, Trip rose and moved to the comm on the wall. â€œTucker to Archer.â€ 

â€œGo ahead, Trip.â€ 

Oh no he wouldnâ€™t, not until he checked who might be listening. â€œAh, where are you right now?â€ 

â€œIn my quarters, alone. Is everything alright?â€ 

â€œMore or less, considerinâ€™ the afternoon we had.â€ 

â€œHoshi told me. Anything I can do?â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t think so.â€ Unless, of course, he had recently acquired the ability to turn back time. It didnâ€™t seem right to joke, so Trip left that unspoken. 

â€œLet me know if there is.â€ 

â€œWill do.â€ 

â€œHowâ€™s Malcolm?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m fine, sir.â€ Of course he was fine. As long as it was the captain asking, Malcolm would be fine every time. 

Archer knew that, but didnâ€™t press the issue. â€œI wonâ€™t keep you. Glad youâ€™re alright. Archer out.â€ 

Trip figured it was a good sign that Malcolm was at his desk uncovering their dinner. â€œOh, look, banana cream pie.â€ 

Things really were going to be alright. 

***** 

They went to sleep after a few chaste kisses and back rubs. In the morning Trip, yawning, unlocked the door and was surprised to find that it wouldnâ€™t budge. â€œTucker to Engineering.â€ 

â€œHess here.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re on duty early.â€ 

â€œCouldnâ€™t sleep, sir. What can I do for you?â€ 

A suspicion started niggling in the back of Tripâ€™s not-entirely-awake brain. â€œHas anyone else reported jammed doors on C Deck?â€ 

â€œNo sir. Are you having a problem with your door?â€ 

He was not going to be tricked that easily. â€œC Deck, forward section, room 12.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ She sounded triumphant despite the fact that he hadnâ€™t actually said whose quarters he was in. â€œWeâ€™ll get to it as soon as we can, Commander, but it might be several hours. The plasma conductor is acting up, and â€“ oh, Iâ€™d better go see what that alarm is for. Hess out.â€ 

â€œShe is such a bad liar,â€ her muttered to himself. 

Malcolm came out of the bathroom and spotted him. â€œNot that I mind, but werenâ€™t you going?â€ 

â€œI was. You know how your team cleared the corridors?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ 

â€œMine decided to lock us in your quarters.â€ He had no idea how that would go over, but Malcolmâ€™s face at least stayed the same color. â€œHess is a bad liar. Thereâ€™s no way she just happened to be on duty an hour early today.â€ 

Malcolm frowned. â€œCan you get us out?â€ 

â€œNot unless youâ€™ve hidden a toolbox away in here somewhere.â€ Then again, if Malcolm was alright with it, he wouldnâ€™t mind staying locked in with him. 

â€œI have a phase pistol.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™re not fryinâ€™ the door.â€ Throwing caution to the wind, he continued, â€œBesides, theyâ€™ve gone through so much trouble to lock me up with you, Iâ€™d hate to waste the opportunity.â€ 

â€œOpportunity, hmm?â€ Malcolm paused, probably while debating with himself. â€œWell, when you put it that way, I suppose it would be rather churlish of us to leave.â€ 

Tripâ€™s suggestive reply was interrupted by the comm. â€œArcher to Reed.â€ 

Since he was still standing next to it, Trip pressed the comm so Malcolm could answer. â€œReed here.â€ 

â€œLieutenant Hess just informed me that the door to your quarters is jammed. She doesnâ€™t expect to get to it until after lunch.â€ 

â€œSo Iâ€™ve heard, sir.â€ It was a good thing eye rolls didnâ€™t make it over the comm. 

â€œBy any chance does this mean I shouldnâ€™t expect Commander Tucker for his bridge shift either?â€ 

Malcolm cleared his throat. â€œYes, sir.â€ 

â€œIf Hess canâ€™t let you out of your quarters for two meals, the least she can do is transport some breakfast in. If there are less than two hours left in your shifts before Engineering fixes your door, you might as well just take the whole day off. Archer out.â€ Oh, Jon was completely in on this. He probably started laughing himself sick as soon as he closed the comm connection. 

â€œNow I know what time your doorâ€™s gonna work.â€ 

â€œLet me guess. 1405?â€ 

â€œLike clockwork.â€ He had some excellent ideas on how they could occupy themselves, too. 

â€œThe first half of my shift was in the Armory today. Damn.â€ Malcolm strode over to the comm. â€œReed to Armory.â€ 

â€œErikson here, sir.â€ 

â€œThere seems to be a problem with my doors. Engineering reports that they wonâ€™t get to it until this afternoon.â€ 

â€œIâ€™ll tell Singh not to expect you, sir.â€ Erikson kept an even voice, so even that Trip started to wonder if the ability was required of security personnel. 

â€œThank you. Reed out.â€ Looking at Trip, he said, â€œWe have the day to ourselves. Whatever will we do to pass the time?â€ The sexy smirk was back. 

Tripâ€™s reply was cut off by the whirring of their breakfast being transported in, suspiciously quickly he thought. Nobody was trying all that hard to pretend this was coincidence. The plan had Hessâ€™s fingerprints all over it. Sheâ€™d probably started plotting as soon as she heard about them. He could almost hear her saying, â€œAlright, people, the boss needs some quality time alone with his new boyfriend,â€ but as he watched Malcolm pick up the tray and carry it to the bed, he couldnâ€™t say he minded. 

â€œShall we start with breakfast in bed?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m up for anythinâ€™ that involves you, me, anâ€™ a bed.â€ He sat carefully so as not to knock anything over. â€œWhatâ€™ve we got?â€ 

Malcolm had unscrewed the lid from a thermos. â€œCoffee here.â€ 

They had obviously grabbed each otherâ€™s intended thermos. â€œThis oneâ€™s tea, but they didnâ€™t put any milk in it.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s fine. I wonder if your coffee has sugar.â€ 

â€œIf not, I can always put a little of this maple syrup in. Would whipped cream in your tea work?â€ He tried not to think of other, more creative uses for whipped cream. 

â€œYes.â€ 

The main meal was pancakes, with sausage and strawberries on either side of the plate. They made short work of it, not bothering to talk very much because of the enticing looks they traded. Trip thought he couldâ€™ve had molasses in his coffee and not noticed the difference. It wasnâ€™t long before Malcolm was done and Trip had just one strawberry left. He bit off half of it and held the rest up to Malcolmâ€™s lips. Malcolm opened his mouth and let Trip feed him half the strawberry. Then he got out of bed and put the tray on his desk, next to the dinner tray from the night before. 

â€œMal? Iâ€™ve been thinkinâ€™ for a couple days, anâ€™ Iâ€™m ready for the next step.â€ It certainly seemed like a good time too, what with being locked in. 

â€œReally?â€ 

â€œReally.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ He walked over to his drawers and pulled out a box. 

â€œWhatcha doinâ€™?â€ 

â€œGetting lubricant.â€ 

â€œOh. That makes sense.â€ He hadnâ€™t thought of it, but it made a lot of sense once Malcolm mentioned it. 

Malcolm put the tube on the floor beside the bed and sat next to him. â€œItâ€™s fine, Trip. I just need to know how much to help you.â€ 

â€œPretty much everythinâ€™ you havenâ€™t already helped with.â€ He was not going to let this get awkward, it was too special. 

â€œMy pleasure.â€ And then Malcolm was kissing him with more passion than he ever had, which immediately began to draw blood from Tripâ€™s brain and route it lower. All traces of awkwardness were forgotten as he poured all his love into kissing Malcolm back, showing him all the things words were too unwieldy to express. When Malcolm stopped, he whimpered. 

â€œLetâ€™s make this last, okay?â€ he asked while removing Tripâ€™s uniform. 

On second thought, that did sound nice. â€œOkay.â€ He resumed kissing, this time planting soft kisses all over Malcolmâ€™s face: his lips, nose, eyelids, chin, eyebrows, and cheekbones - all were covered in kisses. Moving to Malcolmâ€™s neck, he quickly found the nerve that never failed to make him moan. 

Sure enough, swirling his tongue over just the right spot elicited a soft â€œMmmâ€ as Malcolm bent his neck to allow Trip better access. Moving down the nerve, just low enough to be covered by a uniform, he tried something new. Gently, he started suckling Malcolmâ€™s neck. â€œTrip! Ohhh.â€ Thus encouraged, he applied a bit more pressure. Malcolm inhaled sharply, but his body relaxed, so Trip continued. It would leave a hickey, no doubt, and he rather liked the idea of marking Malcolm as his. He continued sucking, rubbing Malcolmâ€™s chest at the same time. 

Suddenly Malcolm had him on his back. â€œMy turn.â€ At first he traced Tripâ€™s face with his fingertips, then moved to kissing down his neck. Trip wasnâ€™t quite as sensitive at the neck as Malcolm, but all the same the suction and gentle scrapes of teeth slowly began to effect him, making him harder. Then Malcolm, knowing what really got him going, moved down and latched onto his left nipple. 

â€œMal!â€ Oh, that was good. More blood left his brain for points south. The things Malcolm could do with that tongue were delightful. It whirled around his nipple, never stopping in one place. After an exquisite minute, Trip pushed Malcolm up. â€œWeâ€™re overdressed,â€ he panted. Malcolmâ€™s response was to push his fingers underneath the band of Tripâ€™s underwear and slide them down, tossing them in the corner of the bed. Then he did the same for his own. â€œBetter?â€ 

â€œMmm â€“ hmm. Better view, too.â€ 

â€œIf youâ€™re thinking about the view, Iâ€™m not doing my job.â€ In order to do his job correctly, Malcolm deemed it necessary to suck on the right nipple while teasing the left with his hand. Trip wanted to have his hands on Malcolm too, so he reached around and started groping his ass. At first heâ€™d been shy about that, but it didnâ€™t take long before he discovered that both of them found it enjoyable. Now he kneaded with abandon, getting harder by the second. 

Malcolm, no doubt sensing things moving full steam ahead, pulled away, moving up to kiss his lips. The man never let go of his self-control, not for a second. Trip was determined to make him abandon that control, one day, when they were both ready. For now, it was one more thing he loved. 

Tracing random patterns between Malcolmâ€™s shoulders, he kissed him back. Malcolm responded to the touch by running his fingers through Tripâ€™s hair. He pushed his tongue between Malcolmâ€™s lips, getting sloppier in his desire. Malcolm responded with his own tongue, swirling relentlessly. Trip arched his back up, pressing himself against his loverâ€™s thighs. â€œMal,â€ he said between kisses, â€œI thinkâ€ â€“kiss- â€œitâ€™s time.â€ 

Malcolm stopped, sat up, and looked at him. With a nod, he reached for the lubricant heâ€™d put within armsâ€™ reach and handed it over. 

â€œUm, how much do I need?â€ It was getting awfully hard to think with the head containing his brain, but he forced himself to concentrate. He had to do this right, had to make sure he didnâ€™t hurt Malcolm in his inexperience. 

â€œHere.â€ Malcolm flipped back the lid and squeezed a dollop of the gel onto Tripâ€™s fingers. â€œWant me to guide your hand?â€ 

Trip nodded and Malcolm lay on his back, then pulled Tripâ€™s hand down to his own opening and swirled it around, smearing the lube. â€œPut one finger in.â€ 

A centimeter at a time, Trip did. 

â€œIâ€™m not going to break.â€ 

â€œAll the way?â€ 

â€œYes. Oh!â€ 

Trip stopped right away. â€œNo, no. That was good. Keep going.â€ Once his finger was completely in Malcolm, Mal took a few breaths and then instructed, â€œStart wiggling your finger. You need to stretch me out.â€ Trip didnâ€™t know exactly how he was supposed to wiggle, but settled on little circles that slowly got bigger. â€œGood. Another finger now. Thatâ€™s it. Youâ€™re doing fine, Trip. Scissor your fingers. Yes, like that. Twist them a littleâ€¦ right. One more finger. Give me a secondâ€¦â€ he inhaled. â€œRight. Pump a little. Ah! Yes. Keep going. Very good. Damn! Good damn, Trip. Almost done â€“ just sideways a little bit. Oh! There. Iâ€™m ready for you.â€ 

He certainly looked it â€“ heart pounding, cock hard as a rock, breath coming in gasps. â€œWait. You need lube too.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ Trip squirted some out and rubbed in on his penis, so turned on that the seconds it took seemed to take minutes. â€œYou are so hot, Mal.â€ 

â€œHow do you want me?â€ 

That he hadnâ€™t expected. â€œUm, what?â€ 

â€œOn my stomach or my back?â€ 

â€œIt makes a difference?â€ 

Malcolm made a breathy laugh. â€œWe are going to have so much fun with these lessons.â€ 

â€œI guess! How â€˜bout you stay like that so I can see you?â€ 

â€œSounds good to me. God, Trip, what are you waiting for? Take me already!â€ He spread his legs out, Trip between them, then hooked his right leg over Tripâ€™s back. 

Trip found what appeared to be a good angle on his knees. â€œDonâ€™t let me hurt you.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re not going to hurt me.â€ 

He frowned slightly. â€œYouâ€™re sure this is physically possible?â€ 

â€œPositive.â€ 

He hovered for a minute, then began a slow, even push into Malcolm. His lover was hot and tight, and it felt even better than heâ€™d hoped. 

Meanwhile, Malcolm was making little puffing noises that Trip hadnâ€™t heard before and his eyes were darting back and forth. 

Suddenly he was fully sheathed, balls resting against Malcolmâ€™s ass. â€œGive me a minute,â€ whispered Malcolm. Trip held himself perfectly still, and felt Malcolm relax around him. â€œAlright, love, have your way with me.â€ 

Trip pulled out a bit, then slid back in. He wasnâ€™t sure how long he could last, but he wanted so much for it to be good for Malcolm. Leaning forward a bit, he thrust back from a different angle. â€œTrip!â€ That was Malcolmâ€™s youâ€™re-doing-it-for-me voice, which was reassuring. 

â€œMalâ€¦ God, Mal!â€ His cock was throbbing, aching to feel Malcolm, sliding back and forth with more urgency. Then Malcolm was thrusting up to meet him and the sensation doubled. â€œOh, damn, yes!â€ It wasnâ€™t just that he was enjoying good sex â€“ although he most certainly was â€“ but that he was making love to Malcolm. It was Malcolmâ€™s warm body all around his penis, Malcolm making those sexy little puffing noises, Malcolm sending jolts of delight through him. Malcolm, the man was in love with. 

â€œAh, ah, donâ€™t stop, never stopâ€¦â€ 

Trip took that as encouragement to speed things up a little, pulling himself almost entirely out before speeding back in. â€œTrip!â€ Malcolm was wriggling beneath him, cock twitching between them. He was the sexiest, most beautiful sight Trip had ever seen. 

â€œSo close.â€ 

â€œCome in me.â€ 

And with one more thrust, Trip did just that. He buried himself in Malcolm, still thrusting as he rode his orgasm. â€œMaall!â€ Wildly, he grabbed Malcolmâ€™s cock, and Malcolm jerked up into him. Then they were both writhing, and he felt Malcolm coming, splashing out between them; felt his own spasms as he came harder than he had in years. The clenching of Malcolmâ€™s muscles around him prolonged the orgasm. â€œYes!â€ 

If possible, Malcolm was coming even harder. â€œOh, Trip, Trip!â€ 

When they were both spent and Trip could feel himself softening, he slid out of Malcolm and collapsed on the bed beside him. It was another minute before he was able to speak. â€œI take it I did okay?â€ 

â€œWay beyond okay. I give you an A-plus.â€ 

He was relieved to hear it. â€œMust be â€˜cause I had a good teacher.â€ 

Malcolm rolled onto his side against Trip and they lay there for a couple of minutes, drowsy, spent, and utterly content. Just before they fell asleep, Trip reached down and pulled up the sheet. â€œLove you, Mal.â€ 

â€œLove you too,â€ murmured Malcolm. 

Trip burrowed his head against Malcolmâ€™s shoulder, and they slept. 

***** 

He woke up to see Malcolm leaning up on one elbow, watching him. â€œHey.â€ 

â€œHey yourself.â€ 

â€œTime is it?â€ 

â€œ1010. How are you?â€ 

â€œI really need a shower, but otherwise great. You?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m -â€ it looked like Malcolm was about to say â€˜fine,â€™ but then he stopped. â€œIâ€™m a little sore.â€ 

Trip felt just awful. â€œOh, hell. Mal, Iâ€™m so sorry, I didnâ€™t mean to get carried away.â€ All Malcolmâ€™s concern and Trip couldnâ€™t even do the same. He wished he could turn back time. 

â€œNo, Trip. You didnâ€™t.â€ 

â€œCourse I did! You just told me youâ€™re sore. Damn it!â€ 

Malcolm put his hand on Tripâ€™s arm. Trip flinched, not feeling worthy of the comfort. â€œTrip, itâ€™s nothing.â€ 

â€œYou always say that.â€ 

â€œTouchÃ©. But Iâ€™m serious. I wouldnâ€™t lie to you. You didnâ€™t get carried away. Itâ€™s just been a long time. Being a bit sore is normal. I expected it.â€ Trip was still looking away, feeling guilty. â€œTrip, it was worth it ten times over.â€ 

â€œIt was?â€ 

â€œEasily. Come on, weâ€™re both a mess. Letâ€™s go shower.â€ 

Reassured, although still slightly bothered, Trip turned to face Malcolm. â€œTogether?â€ 

â€œNot ready for round two, love.â€ 

â€œI like that.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s forehead wrinkled in confusion. â€œMe not being ready for round two?â€ 

â€œNo, not that. I like it when you call me â€˜love.â€™ Can I call you â€˜darlinâ€™?â€ 

Malcolm leaned in and gave him a kiss. â€œIâ€™d like that.â€ 

â€œGood. Iâ€™m gonna wash you up, darlin.â€™â€ 

â€œYou are?â€ 

â€œYep. Letâ€™s go.â€ 

Malcolm grabbed towels and washcloths while Trip got the water running. â€œHow hot do you like the water?â€ 

â€œReasonably hot, but not so much Iâ€™m choking on steam.â€ Malcolm placed the towels beside the sink and kept the washcloths in his hand. 

â€œWhat about if the steam isnâ€™t cominâ€™ from the water? For future reference.â€ The showers on _Enterprise_ were small for that, but then so were the beds, and they hadnâ€™t had any problems there. 

â€œI donâ€™t know. Iâ€™ve never tried it.â€ 

â€œReally?â€ 

The only noise for an entire minute was the running water. Finally Malcolm said, â€œIâ€™ll tell you after. Letâ€™s go before the water ration runs out.â€ 

Trip didnâ€™t like the idea of waiting, but decided he liked the idea of the water ration running out even less. â€œAfter you.â€ 

Malcolm stepped in. â€œTemperatureâ€™s fine.â€ 

â€œGood.â€ He reached for the shampoo. â€œYou just relax.â€ After rubbing the shampoo between his hands, he started gently working it into Malcolmâ€™s hair. He took longer than he really needed, massaging Malcolmâ€™s scalp with his fingers. Then he took one of the washcloths, squirted soap onto it, and started washing Malcolmâ€™s back. 

â€œMmm. That feels nice.â€ 

â€œGlad you think so.â€ He wouldâ€™ve taken longer except for the water ration. It would be bad to run out of water in their current state. 

When heâ€™d lovingly washed every inch of Malcolm, he gave him a little kiss. â€œSqueaky clean.â€ 

â€œThat makes one of us. Turn around.â€ He did, and luxuriated in the feeling of Malcolm washing him from head to toe. It was sensual. For a man who worked with weapons, Malcolm Reed could be awfully gentle with his hands. 

Too soon it ended and Malcolm turned the water off. While drying off Trip realized that he didnâ€™t have any clean underclothes. â€œHave anythinâ€™ I can borrow, or are you gonna make me wander around your quarters naked?â€ 

â€œTempting as the latter is, Iâ€™ll loan you some pants.â€ 

â€œThanks.â€ 

Malcolm led the way over to his drawers, where he pulled out a pair of workout pants. â€œThese should fit.â€ He took out another pair for himself as well. 

They were a little short for Trip, but not too bad. The bedding was already stripped and washing â€“ Malcolm must have done it before getting the towels â€“ so he helped Malcolm make the bed. When it was done, he sat down and looked at Malcolm expectantly. 

With a sigh, his lover lay down on his side and looked at him. Trip decided to lie down as well, hoping it would make Malcolm more comfortable. 

â€œDo you know why I didnâ€™t join the Royal Navy as my father wanted?â€ 

How that was related to sex in the shower, Trip hadnâ€™t the slightest clue. â€œâ€˜Cause youâ€™d hardly ever get to blow anything up?â€ 

â€œBesides that.â€ 

He considered for a moment but came up with nothing. â€œNo.â€ 

â€œWhen I was small I fell out of a boat.â€ He waited, knowing that Malcolm couldnâ€™t be rushed. â€œEver since, Iâ€™ve been afraid of drowning.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ So much for teaching him to scuba dive. 

â€œI know, realistically, the chances of drowning while having sex in the shower are almost nonexistent, but if things got heated, or somehow there were injuries â€“ showers arenâ€™t really made for that sort of thing â€“ I guess itâ€™s just not something Iâ€™m terribly comfortable with.â€ 

He knew better than to make a big deal out of Malcolmâ€™s revelation. That would only make things more difficult. â€œI guess weâ€™re even then.â€ 

â€œHow so?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not takinâ€™ you in my mouth, anâ€™ youâ€™re not takinâ€™ anythinâ€™ in the shower. Yep, sounds even to me.â€ So they both had baggage. Heâ€™d known that going in. 

A hint of a relieved smile curled Malcolmâ€™s lips. â€œI suppose so.â€ 

â€œSo, what should we do now?â€ 

â€œThere are always the Napoleonic Wars.â€ 

â€œMalcolm!â€ 

***** 

When 1405 rolled around, Trip was trying to breathe between gales of laughter. It turned out that he and Malcolm had both taken a Starfleet training course with Commander Ichtenstien, and Malcolm did a hilarious impression. He managed to control himself, mostly, when the comm chimed. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was exactly 1405. 

â€œEngineering to Commander Tucker.â€ 

Trip took a few seconds to rein in his sniggering before replying. â€œTucker here.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ve fixed the problem with those doors, sir. I hope you werenâ€™t too inconvenienced.â€ Unlike Malcolmâ€™s people, Hess couldnâ€™t quite keep the delight out of her voice. 

â€œI managed. Howâ€™s that plasma conductor? Do you need me to look at it?â€ He wasnâ€™t going to let her off the hook without at least making her sweat a little. 

â€œOh, no. Itâ€™s the darndest thing, Commander. You know, it was just a, ah, a misaligned inducer.â€ 

He tried to sound appropriately serious. â€œA misaligned inducer in the plasma conductor?â€ 

â€œYes sir.â€ 

â€œHas that happened before?â€ 

â€œWell, sir, you just never know about some things.â€ Damn. He had walked right into that one. 

â€œIâ€™ll look forward to reading your report, then.â€ 

â€œMy report, sir?â€ Aha! He got her with that one. 

â€œYes, Lieutenant. We wouldnâ€™t want a repeat of today, would we?â€ 

â€œOh, no. Iâ€™ll start on that right away, sir.â€ That was going to be an interesting report, although certainly one to delete immediately. 

â€œGood. And Hess?â€ 

â€œYes?â€ 

â€œThanks for breakfast.â€ 

â€œGlad to, Commander.â€ 

â€œTucker out.â€ He looked over at Malcolm, reluctant to leave but also hungry. â€œReady for lunch, Mal? Iâ€™ll just go get a shirt.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re going to wear my pants to the Mess Hall?â€ 

Not after seeing the look on Malcolmâ€™s face. â€œRight. Iâ€™ll get put some jeans on.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

He scooped up his old clothes and boots. â€œBe back in a minute.â€ 

â€œWait.â€ Malcolm reached down for the lube and tossed it to him. â€œMight as well keep that in your quarters.â€ 

Trip stuck the tube in a pocket and opened the door. Nobody was around â€“ not that heâ€™d expected many people to be wandering around the officersâ€™ quarters at this time of day. 

Within a minute and a half heâ€™d changed into jeans, a t-shirt with DUBLIN across the chest, and sneakers. Malcolm met him at the door, old trays both in his arms, also wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and took a deep breath. 

The breakfast tray looked ready to topple off the dinner tray at any moment, so Trip grabbed it. â€œYou ready?â€ 

â€œYes,â€ came the resolute reply. â€œLetâ€™s go.â€ 

Inevitably, they met someone. Ensign Dubaro was waiting for the turbolift when it deposited them on E Deck. Dubaro, at least, only smiled and said, â€œSirs,â€ before the doors closed. 

In the mess hall, Chef looked up from refilling the salad. â€œAh, look who ze cat dragged in!â€ Naturally, everyone in the mess hall did. There were only four people, at least. They slid the old trays into the dish slot and moved on to lunch. 

Malcolm took a tray, looking remarkably calm. Trip couldnâ€™t help but notice the change since the night before. â€œHave you got any lasagna left, or did I miss out?â€ 

â€œSorry, Lieutenant, zere is none left. Perhaps ze ziti will suffice?â€ 

â€œYes, thatâ€™ll do.â€ 

Not in the mood for pasta, Trip opted for chicken pot pie instead. 

â€œI see you gentlemen are enjoying yourselves,â€ pronounced Chef. 

Malcolmâ€™s hand stopped midway to the salad he was reaching for. â€œYou _see_?â€ 

â€œOui.â€ Chef pointed to the side of his neck. 

Damn! Theyâ€™d completely forgotten that theyâ€™d only sucked on each otherâ€™s necks below the uniform line. Their shirts were lower. Malcolm swallowed hard, but nodded and resumed reaching for his salad. â€œAh, yes. We are.â€ 

â€œYour quarters?â€ Trip whispered. 

Malcolm shook his head and marched over to the most isolated table he could find. Pleasantly surprised, Trip grabbed a salad and followed. One of them was going to be displaying the hickey unless they sat side by side, which would only call attention to themselves since they never did that. 

â€œDo you mind?â€ asked Malcolm as Trip sat, hickey facing the door. 

â€œWould it be really weird if I said I was a little proud?â€ 

â€œPossibly.â€ Malcolm sat and stabbed a slice of cucumber. â€œBut they all know who gave you that anyway.â€ 

That, of course, was why heâ€™d thought of going back to Malcolmâ€™s quarters, but apparently the stiff upper lip was out in full force. Only in public; in private those lips were wonderfully flexibleâ€¦ but that was not a road he should be mentally going down in the mess hall. Without taking much notice of the flavor, he dug in to the chicken pot pie. 

***** 

They returned to Malcolmâ€™s quarters, where Trip found Malcolm eyeing him thoughtfully. â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m contacting my parents. Iâ€™m not ashamed of you, Trip.â€ 

That was the furthest thing from his mind. â€œMal, you just let me show off the hickey you gave me. I know youâ€™re not. You donâ€™t have to.â€ 

â€œYes, I do.â€ 

From the tone of Malcolmâ€™s voice he knew that he wasnâ€™t going to win the argument, but he had to at least try. Malcolm seemed to think that his desire for privacy came off as shame, and Trip knew much better than that. Soon heâ€™d have to explain that, but it wasnâ€™t the time, not with Malcolmâ€™s determination. â€œNot for me.â€ 

â€œFor myself. As long as you donâ€™t mind. My father is rather old-fashioned and he doesnâ€™t like surprises.â€ 

â€œOkay, if itâ€™s not for me. What do you want me to do?â€ 

â€œJust stand there for a minute,â€ he waved to an area where Trip would initially be out of sight, â€œand Iâ€™ll introduce you.â€ 

Not for the first time, Trip was glad that his family was a pretty easy-going bunch. As the connection was established, he reminded himself that, whatever Malcolmâ€™s parents said, he needed to be calm. Losing his cool could not possibly help; he owed it to Malcolm to be collected and calm. 

â€œHello, Mother, Father.â€ 

â€œMalcolm! This is unexpected.â€ At least his mother sounded like a fairly pleasant person. â€œIs everything alright?â€ 

â€œMore than alright. Thereâ€™s someone I want you to meet.â€ That was his cue; Trip took a deep breath and walked over beside Malcolm. He was more nervous meeting Malcolmâ€™s parents that he had been at the crewâ€™s reaction, because he knew at least the crew would be supportive. â€œTrip, my parents, Mary and Stuart Reed. Mother, Father, this is Trip Tucker. My boyfriend.â€ Trip really like the sound of that last part. 

Stuart didnâ€™t move a muscle, but Mary clapped her hands together. â€œFinally! Stuart, dear, remember to breathe. Malcolm, Iâ€™ve been waiting almost twenty years for you to admit that youâ€™re gay.â€ 

â€œYou have?â€ said Malcolm and his father at the same time. Trip decided he liked Mary Reed. 

She nodded. â€œI was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to settle down or if you were going to pretend you liked women your whole life.â€ 

Malcolm recovered before his father. â€œI wasnâ€™t pretending, Mother.â€ 

â€œReally? That I didnâ€™t know. Anyway, Mr. Tucker, itâ€™s a pleasure to meet you.â€ 

â€œTrip, maâ€™am. Iâ€™m pleased to meet you.â€ He really was. The jury was still out on her husband. 

Malcolm got his smile from his mother, who was practically beaming. â€œI do hope Malcolm brings you home soon so we can meet you properly.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™ll meet him in April. Weâ€™ll be home for Maddieâ€™s wedding.â€ 

â€œSplendid!â€ 

Stuart finally spoke. â€œYouâ€™re coming out at your sisterâ€™s wedding?â€ At least he sounded more surprised than angry. 

Malcolm took on the calm that Trip knew to be practiced. â€œSheâ€™s glad that she doesnâ€™t have to find a date for me. Maddieâ€™s known for years.â€ 

Apparently Stuart had more pressing concerns, because he suddenly blurted out, â€œDear God, thatâ€™s the chief engineer! What the hell are you thinking, fooling around with a superior officer? I thought we raised you better than that.â€ There were definite downsides to the publicity _Enterprise_ had gotten in the last couple of years, as Malcolmâ€™s father demonstrated. 

â€œStuart!â€ rebuked Mary. 

Malcolm remained calm and almost impassive. â€œNot â€˜fooling around,â€™ Father, in love. Thereâ€™s a difference.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s not against regulations,â€ offered Trip, because he thought that could only help. 

â€œLove, Malcolm? Excellent! Send me a picture for the piano, wonâ€™t you? Stuart, stop being ridiculous.â€ Yes, Mary Reed was a good woman. 

â€œI will,â€ confirmed Malcolm. 

Mary leaned in after giving her husband what looked like an annoyed glance. â€œNow, Trip, donâ€™t let my husband scare you. Heâ€™ll come to his senses. Iâ€™m delighted that Malcolm has found someone who makes him so happy. He looks happier than Iâ€™ve seen him in years.â€ 

â€œHe makes me just as happy, maâ€™am.â€ It was a small miracle, really. 

â€œWonderful! Malcolm, Iâ€™m positively thrilled for you.â€ 

Malcolm finally allowed emotion â€“ in the form of relief â€“ into his voice. â€œThank you.â€ 

â€œTake care of each other.â€ 

Trip said, â€œAlways,â€ at the same time Malcolm answered, â€œWe will.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ll see you in April. Ta-ta.â€ 

â€œYou take care as well.â€ With that, Malcolm closed the channel. 

Trip enveloped Malcolm in a hug. â€œYou momâ€™s nice.â€ 

â€œVery diplomatic. I thought it went well, actually. My mother reacted far better than I thought she would.â€ 

â€œAnd your dad?â€ 

â€œHe didnâ€™t say anything about not bringing you home. Now stop talking and let me kiss you senseless.â€ 

Trip was only too happy to comply. 


	3. Part 3

They had been lucky to get just over a month before away missions separated them for the first time, since they had gotten together at the beginning of a stretch of nothing but nebulae. Hoshi really had picked a good time. Still, Trip was awfully lonely while Malcolm was on Dajil with Archer and Hoshi. Matters hadnâ€™t been helped when he and Travis tried to explain the movie that night to Tâ€™Pol. Malcolm would have known about World War Three, and just thinking about that made Trip miss him even more. Four days without Malcolm was really starting to get to him. 

He usually didnâ€™t go straight to bed after Movie Night, but decided he might as well. Then he could at least dream of Malcolm. To his surprise, he stepped into his quarters to see Malcolm pulling back the blanket, wearing nothing but his underwear. 

â€œYouâ€™re back!â€ Anything Malcolm might have said he cut off with a long kiss. 

â€œI missed you too,â€ laughed Malcolm when they finally stopped for air. 

He dragged his lover across the room. â€œIâ€™ve got somethinâ€™ to show you.â€ Reaching his drawers, he opened the second from the top. 

â€œAn empty drawer?â€ 

â€œ _Your_ drawer.â€ 

Malcolm looked from him to the drawer and back again. â€œThank you. Itâ€™s perfect. And now Iâ€™m especially glad I brought you back something.â€ 

â€œYou did?â€ He followed Malcolmâ€™s eyes to his desk, where there were two boxes. 

â€œThe smaller box.â€ 

Trip picked it up and yanked the ribbon. There was a zipper on top of the box, which was a new one, but he was much more interested in discovering what was inside. â€œIt looks like fudge.â€ 

â€œIt is, more or less.â€ 

â€œChef never makes fudge! Thanks, darlin.â€™â€ 

â€œOpen the second box. Itâ€™s for both of us.â€ 

Heâ€™d expected some other kind of sugary treat, so when the unzipped box held â€“ he counted â€“ eleven cylindrical tubes, Trip was stunned. â€œIs this what I think it is?â€ 

Malcolm was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. â€œDepends what you think it is, love.â€ 

â€œMalcolm! You got us alien lube!â€ 

His face mustâ€™ve been something, because Malcolm pulled open another drawer and looked around. â€œItâ€™s a pity your camera isnâ€™t out now. Where do you keep it?â€ 

â€œOh no you donâ€™t. I wanna hear this story. How do you know this stuff is even safe?â€ 

â€œI scanned it with my tricorder.â€ 

He shouldâ€™ve guessed. â€œOkay, back up a little.â€ 

Still looking like the Cheshire Cat, Malcolm picked a tube out of the box and flipped it in his hand. â€œThe Minister for Offworlders took us to a market today. While Captain Archer and Hoshi were getting ice cream, I saw a stall that had sex toys. Since I didnâ€™t bring very much lube with me, I decided to see if they sold some. The stallholder let me scan it first, and itâ€™s perfectly safe so I bought a box. Then I went back and asked how the ice cream was.â€ 

â€œYou didnâ€™t.â€ 

â€œI most certainly did.â€ 

â€œWhat did Jon anâ€™ Hoshi say?â€ 

â€œThe ice cream was delicious, and what had I gotten? I informed them that it was a gift for you, and they went back to their ice cream, not suspecting a thing. There are benefits to my image, you know. Nobody would think for a minute I would buy lube under their noses.â€ 

At the thought of Jon and Hoshi eating their ice cream while Malcolm, unbeknownst to them, held a box of lube, Trip started laughing so hard tears were clouding his vision. â€œYouâ€¦ oh, Malâ€¦â€ he wheezed out. 

â€œWell, are we going to try it out or arenâ€™t we?â€ 

â€œâ€˜Course we are!â€ Still chuckling, he went over to the door and locked it. Oh, this was rich. He hadnâ€™t laughed so hard in a long time. â€œActually, I think itâ€™s time, Mal.â€ 

â€œNo.â€ 

â€œ **No**?â€ That wasnâ€™t at all what he wanted or expected to hear. 

â€œI spent the entire ride back thinking about what we might do with this purchase. Tonightâ€™s not a good first time for you, Trip. I need you too badly.â€ 

â€œWell, when you put it like thatâ€¦â€ He quickly shed his uniform. â€œWhatâ€™s one more night?â€ 

Malcolm, lube still in hand, walked up to Trip and yanked his undershirt off. Throwing the lube on the bed, he kissed him with all that pent-up desire. Their tongues worked hurriedly, anxious for what theyâ€™d been denied. Without breaking the kiss they moved to the bed, falling on it. Malcolmâ€™s hands slid between their chests to play with Tripâ€™s nipples. No, this wasnâ€™t going to last very long at all, but Trip decided he didnâ€™t care. He found his way under Malcolmâ€™s underwear and started rubbing his ass. They were both getting harder by the second, kissing and rubbing. 

Apparently Malcolm had also given up on any idea of making it last, because heâ€™d moved down to fondle Tripâ€™s balls. Growling in frustration, he actually ripped his underwear off and tossed them over his shoulder. Trip went for the more traditional approach of slipping Malcolmâ€™s off, but the wild abandon turned him on. He moved his kisses down Malcolmâ€™s neck. The little â€œmmmâ€ sounds he got in response combined with the massage his balls were getting were making him so hard he didnâ€™t know how much longer he could stand it. 

No longer than Malcolm, who said, â€œI want you inside me. Now.â€ 

In no position to refuse, Trip found the lube and fumbled with the cap for a minute. When he had some on his hands, he saw Malcolm lying on his back, panting, his gorgeous cock as hard as Trip had ever seen it. Without preamble he began preparing his lover, swirling his finger inside him. Malcolm was already making little incoherent sounds by the time he inserted a second finger. â€œDamn, youâ€™re hot.â€ 

â€œNeed you.â€ 

â€œJust another minute.â€ He pushed in a third finger. 

Malcolm put his left leg over Tripâ€™s shoulder. â€œNow, Trip.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ He coated himself in lube and entered Malcolm with one thrust. â€œBetter?â€ It mustâ€™ve been, because he felt Malcolm relax within seconds. Need was obvious on Malcolmâ€™s face, and no doubt mirrored on his own. He pulled almost entirely out, then plunged back in. 

â€œAh!â€ Malcolm thrust up to meet him. â€œDonâ€™t hold back.â€ 

So he didnâ€™t. He could hear his balls slapping against Malcolm as he moved, faster every time, never quite removing the head of his penis before slamming back in. Neither of them was going to last much longer; Malcolm was pushing against him hard, grunting â€œuh, uh, uh.â€ 

He angled himself just a little differently and grabbed Malcolmâ€™s cock as he thrust in hard and deep. That did it. â€œYes!â€cried Malcolm as he came, bucking underneath him, and the spasms surrounding his own penis set off Tripâ€™s release as well. 

â€œMaaalcolm!â€ 

â€œGod, Trip!â€ 

It may not have lasted long, but it was what they both needed, coming together hard. Trip barely had the energy to slide out and roll off Malcolm when they were done. â€œYou were right.â€ 

â€œMmm.â€ 

â€œGlad youâ€™re back, Mal.â€ 

â€œMe too.â€ 

*** 

Trip woke up with his right hand feeling strangely detached. Maybe Malcolm had fallen asleep on it? No, that wasnâ€™t right, because Malcolm had both hands wrapped around his left, which was shaking. Anyway he wasnâ€™t in his bed or Malcolmâ€™s. The bed was still familiar, though â€“ Sickbay. It figured. So much for their plans for the night; Malcolm would never go for his first time now. 

â€œMal?â€ he croaked. 

â€œIâ€™m here.â€ He knew that already from the comforting presence of Malcolmâ€™s hands, but wasnâ€™t about to protest. 

Phlox was on his right side. â€œAh, Commander, welcome back. Open your eyes, please.â€ 

If he had to open his eyes, he was looking at Malcolm first. The lights were bright, and he blinked a few times when his eyes protested the rapid change. â€œWhat happened?â€ he asked as he tried to guess his condition by the level of worry on his loverâ€™s face. All in all, going by Malcolm, it couldâ€™ve been worse. 

Phloxâ€™s tricorder clicked and whirred. â€œWhat do you remember?â€ 

â€œI was doinâ€™ some maintenance on the warp core.â€ 

â€œAnd? Look at me, please.â€ 

Malcolm was so much nicer to look at, but he forced himself to look at Phlox. â€œThere was a power surge. Good thing I was doinâ€™ maintenance, â€˜cause that wouldâ€™ve been a lot worse at warp.â€ 

â€œThat power surge gave you a severe shock.â€ Phlox closed his tricorder, apparently happy enough with the results. 

â€œIs that why my hands feel weird?â€ 

â€œYes. They should be back to normal by tomorrow, but you need to rest. Your body wasnâ€™t meant to handle that much electrical energy at once. Light duty for you tomorrow, Commander, and no, ah, strenuous activities for at least twenty-four hours, hmm?â€ 

Heâ€™d seen that one coming, but it didnâ€™t mean he liked it. â€œCan I have some water?â€ 

â€œCertainly. Iâ€™ll be right back. Captain Archer wanted to be informed when you woke up as well.â€ 

When Phlox had gone, he looked back at Malcolm. â€œDamn. So much for our plans.â€ 

Malcolm leaned over and gave him a barely-there kiss. â€œWhatâ€™s one more night, remember? You said it yourself.â€ 

In an entirely different situation! â€œYeah, but that was last night when -â€ he stopped as he saw Phlox coming back with a glass of water. â€œHow long was I out, anyway?â€ 

â€œItâ€™s 1755, so just over three hours. Iâ€™ve been here since my shift ended.â€ Heâ€™d figured Malcolm had come straight from the bridge. It was what he wouldâ€™ve done too. 

â€œAlright, Commander, sit up slowly.â€ A tingle went down his spine as he did, but sitting up didnâ€™t hurt as much as heâ€™d expected. â€œVery good.â€ 

The fingers of his right hand didnâ€™t want to close around the glass, forcing him to pull his left hand out of Malcolmâ€™s grip. However, that hand was still shaking and he sloshed a third of the water out. Malcolm took the glass and held it steady so he could finally drink. â€œSlowly, Commander,â€ admonished Phlox. 

Jon came into Sickbay in the middle of his second sip. â€œTrip!â€ 

â€œHey, Jon.â€ 

â€œHow are you?â€ Jon stopped next to Malcolm, looking concerned. 

â€œIâ€™m tryinâ€™ to figure out what I did to make my warp core so mad at me.â€ 

Malcolm groaned and Jon rolled his eyes. Trip took the opportunity to sip his water again. 

â€œI take it you wonâ€™t be joining us for dinner. Weâ€™ll have to talk about shore leave on Dajil later.â€ 

Phlox shook his head. â€œActually, Captain, a nutritious meal will do the commander a lot of good, as long as he doesnâ€™t overeat. I advise against dessert, however.â€ 

â€œNo dessert? Doc!â€ Then something else occurred to him. Looking down at his hands, he said, â€œOh, this is gonna be interestin.â€™â€ 

Jon followed his gaze, then seemed to notice for the first time that Malcolm was holding the glass. â€œMaybe you should just eat in your quarters. That is, as long as youâ€™re letting him out, Doctor?â€ 

â€œYes, but,â€ Phlox made a little tsking noise, â€œWhy doesnâ€™t Lieutenant Reed just join you in the Captainâ€™s Mess?â€ 

Jon gave Trip a questioning look. â€œIf the two of you want to, thatâ€™s certainly fine with me.â€ 

Trip considered that for a moment. It was only Jon, who heâ€™d known for years, and Tâ€™Pol, which was a little weirder, but she would be doing her Vulcan thing. â€œWhatcha think?â€ he asked Malcolm. 

â€œYour call.â€ 

He nodded. â€œ1830 as usual?â€ 

â€œIâ€™ll tell the steward Malcolm will be joining us. Now, Trip, donâ€™t worry about your engine. Hess assured me that everything is under control.â€ 

That was all well and good, but he still preferred to see for himself. â€œMaybe Iâ€™ll just -â€ 

â€œMalcolm, donâ€™t let him â€˜just go check on things.â€™ Thatâ€™s an order!â€ 

â€œYes, sir,â€ answered Malcolm with a bit too much enthusiasm. 

Trip glared at them. 

â€œRemember last time I was in here?â€ asked Malcolm. 

As if that couldâ€™ve slipped his mind. â€œIâ€™m not gonna forget that as long as I live.â€ 

â€œNo, before that. When I told you that you had a point, but I was going to bring it up next time you landed in Sickbay?â€ 

â€œOh, that.â€ 

â€œConsider the point brought up.â€ 

â€œFine, you win. Doc, can I leave now?â€ 

â€œAs long as you return at 0800, and remember what I said about overexertion.â€ Thankfully, Phlox managed to keep a straight face. â€œAnd Commander, I do not mean that you are to return at 0800 after two hours in Engineering.â€ 

â€œWill you at least let me work on staff evaluations after?â€ Staff evaluations were coming up, and it would be nice to have them done before the last minute for once. He always meant to get to them sooner, but something inevitably came up. 

â€œIf you rest this evening, I imagine that will be fine.â€ 

Jon really overdid it on the faked shock. â€œAre you sure heâ€™s alright, Doctor? Trip _hates_ staff evaluations. Maybe he hit his head?â€ 

â€œVery funny, Capâ€™n. Câ€™mon, Mal.â€ The effect wouldâ€™ve been more dramatic if he didnâ€™t have to lean on Malcolm for a minute before he was ready to walk, but at least he managed to walk after that. Not all that quickly, but on his own. 

*** 

Once they were all seated, Jon launched into the topic of shore leave. â€œItâ€™s been a while since weâ€™ve had shore leave. The Dajilian government has invited us, and I think it would be beneficial for the entire crew to have a few days off.â€ 

Tâ€™Pol was the first to speak. â€œI concur. Certainâ€¦ tensions have developed. In the past shore leave has proven effective at relieving similar situations.â€ 

â€œYou know me, Capâ€™n. Iâ€™m never gonna turn down shore leave.â€ 

â€œLieutenant Reed, do you believe Dajil is a safe place for shore leave?â€ 

Before Malcolm could answer Tâ€™Pol, the steward came in with dinner. Tâ€™Polâ€™s soup looked boring next to three plates with salmon. It wasnâ€™t catfish, but Trip enjoyed a good salmon. Electrocution had worked up his appetite in any case. He tried to pick up his fork once the plate was in front of him, but it slipped back down into the table. 

Malcolm picked it up and stabbed a chunk of carrot. â€œYes, Commander, Dajil is a good planet for shore leave.â€ Tâ€™Pol just blinked as Malcolm fed Trip and lifted her own spoon, nonplussed. 

Jon, on the other hand, was busy examining his own plate. â€œExcellent.â€ He pulled out a forkful of rice pilaf and looked at it intently. â€œWhat do you think of letting a third of the crew down at a time?â€ 

â€œJon, is dinner really that fascinatinâ€™ that you canâ€™t look up? â€˜Cause Iâ€™m starting to worry â€˜bout my eyes here.â€ 

That helped. He looked up with a little smile. â€œJust making sure there are enough peas in the pilaf.â€ 

â€œWhatâ€™s the verdict?â€ he asked. Malcolm held up a bite of salmon, and Trip bit it off the fork. 

â€œIt passes muster.â€ 

Unsurprisingly it was Tâ€™Pol who brought the conversation back to shore leave. â€œHaving a third of the crew on Dajil at any given time would be fine, Captain. How many days will each rotation have?â€ 

Malcolm went to pick another carrot off Tripâ€™s plate, neglecting his own dinner. â€œYou eat too,â€ Trip whispered. 

â€œThree days and two nights. The Minister for Offworlders gave us an extensive list of things to do. Thereâ€™s something for everyone â€“ beaches, nightlife, museums, hiking trails, even amusement parks.â€ 

Eating the rice pilaf was a bit harder than salmon or carrots, but after the second forkful he and Malcolm worked out a technique. When Malcolm set down Tripâ€™s fork and picked up his own, Trip rolled his eyes. â€œWhy donâ€™t you just use the same fork?â€ Pitching his voice louder so everyone could hear, he asked, â€œSo when does the first group go down?â€ 

â€œIf department heads can divide their people into three groups by tomorrow, the day after.â€ 

â€œNo problem.â€ Of course, heâ€™d have to ask Malcolm to actually enter the names, but it wasnâ€™t like they could do much else that night. 

â€œCertainly, sir,â€ echoed Malcolm while feeding him a forkful of pilaf. 

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œI will have the lists for you in the morning. Are you planning to make the Minister for Offworlderâ€™s list available to the crew?â€ 

â€œAs soon as I announce the shoreleave.â€ 

â€œThe Dajilians have a scientific group devoted to studying the nebulae we just left, Commander.â€ Malcolm fed him more salmon while continuing, â€œIf youâ€™re interested.â€ 

â€œThank you. I will consider contacting this group.â€ 

Jon, while eating his own carrots, watched Malcolm feed Trip with a look that meant he was touched. It was the most intimate thing theyâ€™d done in front of anyone, and the romantic in Jon was obviously moved. â€œTrip, Malcolm, you two will be in the first rotation. Tâ€™Pol, youâ€™re in the second, along with Travis. Hoshi, Phlox and I will go down with the third. Everyone okay with that?â€ 

â€œYes, sir. Thank you.â€ 

â€œSounds great.â€ 

â€œThat is acceptable.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s settled then.â€ Jon dug into his salmon. â€œI for one am looking forward to a nice relaxing time.â€ 

Malcolm glanced over at Tâ€™Pol, who was of course calmly eating her soup. â€œCommander, do you have any idea what rotation youâ€™ll put Lieutenant Zhi in?â€ He held up Tripâ€™s water while waiting for her reply. 

â€œNo. Why?â€ 

â€œI was going to make sure she and Ensign MacLeon were down at the same time.â€ 

â€œIn that case, will the third rotation suffice?â€ 

â€œYes. Thank you.â€ 

When Malcolm picked up another single carrot slice, Trip decided heâ€™d had enough. â€œMal, the carrots are gettinâ€™ cold. I can eat two at a time.â€ 

â€œAye, sir. Two carrots, coming up, sir.â€ 

Jon tried to cover his snicker with a cough, but it didnâ€™t fool anyone. 

*** 

His hands were better in the morning, and Phlox allowed him to work until 1600 as long as he promised not to crawl around the ship. So he was sitting in his office working on Rostovâ€™s evaluation when his comm chimed. â€œBridge to Commander Tucker.â€ 

â€œTucker.â€ 

â€œReport to the bridge, please.â€ 

â€œOn my way, Capâ€™n. Tucker out.â€ Maybe heâ€™d be working on the evaluations at the last minute after all. It certainly wouldnâ€™t be the first time he thought theyâ€™d be done early, only to stay up writing until 0400 the night before they were due. 

Archer was out of his seat, looking as though he could barely contain his excitement. Trip wondered why he was needed on the bridge to announce shore leave. â€œShipwide channel, Hoshi.â€ 

â€œYes, sir.â€ 

â€œAttention all hands. I have two announcements to make this morning. First, the entire crew will be able to spend three days on Dajil. Details and a list of potential activities will be sent to everyone by this afternoon. 

â€œSecondly, Iâ€™d like you to take a moment to consider Lieutenant Malcolm Reed.â€ Oh, Malcolm wasnâ€™t going to like this. Sure enough, heâ€™d stiffened up at his station. Archer walked over to him. Trip moved closer as well, trying to lend his support. â€œHe makes this ship a safer place for all of us, has advanced our defenses in more ways than I can count, and everyone knows how dedicated he is to duty.â€ Trip had an inkling where this was going, now, and began to smile. â€œ _Enterprise_ wouldnâ€™t be the same without him. Malcolm Reed, by authorization of Starfleet Command, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, with all the rights and responsibilities that entails. Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Reed. Bridge out.â€ He attached another pip to Malcolmâ€™s collar, grinning. â€œGo ahead, Trip.â€ 

What Trip really wanted was to kiss Malcolm, but he knew better than that. He threw his arms around him instead and hugged him tightly. â€œCongratulations, darlin,â€™ he whispered. Malcolm gave him a quick hug back, then released him. 

Archer, Travis, and Hoshi were clapping. â€œThank you,â€ managed Malcolm. â€œIâ€¦ thank you.â€ 

â€œMy pleasure. Tâ€™Pol, you have the bridge. I promised the crew shore leave, so Iâ€™d better go send the messages out. Commander Reed, take fifteen minutes to enjoy yourself.â€ 

Trip decided that Hess could look after Engineering for fifteen more minutes. As soon as the turbolift left the bridge he halted it and kissed Malcolm. 

â€œTrip, weâ€™re on duty!â€ 

â€œNo, weâ€™re on a break. Youâ€™re not mad that I hugged you, are you?â€ Heâ€™d sort of done that before thinking it through. 

â€œAs long as you donâ€™t make a habit of it.â€ Trip leaned over to resume kissing, but Malcolm shook his head. â€œNo, love. If you start kissing me again, Iâ€™d need longer than fifteen minutes.â€ 

â€œOh. Okay.â€ Come to think of it, Trip realized that he might too. 

Malcolm eyed him suspiciously. â€œDid you know about this?â€ 

â€œI forgot.â€ 

â€œYou _forgot_ that I was getting promoted?â€ 

He hurried to explain, â€œI forgot that the Capâ€™n put you in for a promotion. I was busy thinkinâ€™ other, less professional things about you, but he mentioned it a couple months ago.â€ He hadnâ€™t remembered that conversation until halfway through Archerâ€™s speech, because at the time any mention of Malcolm sent his thoughts in a very different direction. 

The sexy smirk made an appearance. â€œLess professional things, hmm?â€ 

â€œMuch less professional.â€ 

â€œWell, I suppose thatâ€™s forgivable.â€ 

He thought it would be. â€œDoes this mean I get to make it up to you tonight?â€ 

Malcolm shook his head. â€œTomorrow.â€ 

â€œBut Phlox said twenty-four hours.â€ This was getting ridiculous. He glared at the wall in frustration. â€œCome on, Mal.â€ 

â€œTrip. Look at me.â€ Malcolmâ€™s voice made it clear he was serious, so Trip looked and saw the love in his eyes. â€œItâ€™s very important to me that I donâ€™t mess this up. I have to do it right for you. My first time with a man wasnâ€™t terribly good, and I couldnâ€™t bear it if you didnâ€™t enjoy it.â€ 

A spark of fear lodged itself in Trip. â€œWere you -â€ 

Malcolm saw where he was headed and cut him off. â€œIt was completely consensual. It just wasnâ€™t very good for me.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ He was relieved to hear that, not that he couldâ€™ve done a thing about it. â€œWhat are we gonna do to celebrate, then?â€ 

â€œHow about planning shore leave?â€ 

â€œSounds good. You deserve this, Mal. Iâ€™m proud of you.â€ 

Malcolm smiled and leaned against him. They stood like that, utterly content, until it was time to get back to work. 

*** 

Their beachside cabin was everything Trip had hoped for. Malcolm assured him that the beach was lovely as long as he wasnâ€™t swimming, and theyâ€™d decided it was a perfect spot to spend shore leave. All the cabins were just over a kilometer apart, giving them plenty of privacy. The cabin itself was cozy and furnished with a nice large bed. They wouldnâ€™t have to put their cooking skills to the test, either, because the kitchen was stocked with meals that just had to be heated. 

Heâ€™d never seen a porch swing quite like the one that faced the ocean. It was almost a meter deep, thickly padded and looked like nothing so much as a fat white couch hanging from chains. Dajilians were taller than humans, which meant that they had to hop up a little to sit. The motion sent them gently swinging. Malcolm stretched out with his head on an armrest. 

â€œComfy?â€ 

â€œVery. Join me.â€ That was an invitation Trip would never turn down, so he lay down beside Malcolm and enjoyed the lack of schedules and duties. Strong arms pulled him close, and they didnâ€™t need words in that moment. A gentle wind carried fresh, salty air and the chaotic noise of squawking birds to them. The waves rolled into shore, one after another, and if the birds had sounded like seagulls Trip wouldâ€™ve thought he was on Earth. It was perfect. 

â€œTrip?â€ 

â€œHmm?â€ 

Malcolm shifted a bit. â€œWould it be alright if I list you as my next of kin? Itâ€™s Maddie right now, but if anything happenedâ€¦â€ clearly nervous, he shifted his weight again, â€œIâ€™d rather she hear it from you.â€ 

He didnâ€™t want such unpleasant thoughts to intrude on their shore leave, but Malcolm wouldnâ€™t have brought it up if it wasnâ€™t important. â€œWeâ€™ll change the forms when we get back, k?â€ 

â€œYou too?â€ 

The surprise in Malcolmâ€™s voice prompted Trip to roll over and face him. â€œWhy wouldnâ€™t I? Itâ€™s not like we have a lot of doubt here, Mal.â€ A strange and unidentifiable look crossed Malcolmâ€™s face. â€œMal?â€ 

â€œNo,â€ was the emotional response. â€œNo doubt.â€ 

â€œYou thought I did.â€ He sat up, hurt even though it was probably unfair. It wasnâ€™t as though theyâ€™d really talked about the future, after all. 

Malcolm sat up beside him, but Trip kept his gaze on the alien sea. â€œItâ€™s not you.â€ 

He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. â€œWhat, then?â€ 

â€œYou know who I used to work for.â€ That wasnâ€™t entirely true â€“ neither Malcolm or Jon had ever explained beyond a secret intelligence organization, and heâ€™d known better than to ask. 

â€œSo you worked in black ops. We both have a past. I was stupid enough to fall for a Vulcan.â€ 

â€œThat wasnâ€™t stupid, Trip. NaÃ¯ve, maybe, but not stupid.â€ 

They could split hairs all day, or they could get back to the topic at hand. â€œYouâ€™re avoidinâ€™ the question.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re not letting this go, are you?â€ 

â€œNo.â€ 

Without taking his eyes from the porch ceiling which heâ€™d suddenly found fascinating, Malcolm asked very quietly, â€œDo you have any idea what Iâ€™m capable of, Trip?â€ 

For some reason that caught Trip completely by surprise. He knew Malcolm was capable of killing â€“ it was part of the job description, really. â€œUmâ€¦ lots of stuff.â€ 

â€œMost of the time I worked for Harris it was intelligence gathering. Once, right before he let me drift away, I was sent to prevent an assassination. Do you know how I prevented it?â€ Trip had no idea, but he was reasonably sure Malcolm didnâ€™t expect him to answer. â€œI poisoned the assassin.â€ 

He considered that for a few seconds, not entirely as shocked as Malcolm apparently expected. â€œI didnâ€™t know that. But thatâ€™s not you anymore.â€ Not that he liked it, of course, but it didnâ€™t make him love Malcolm any less. 

â€œDidnâ€™t you hear what I just said? Yes, Iâ€™ve refused to help Harris anymore. And thanks to _Enterprise_ â€™s high profile, Iâ€™ve even gotten away with it. But that doesnâ€™t change what Iâ€™ve done. Killing people in defense is one thing, but that was different.â€ 

â€œI kinda figured youâ€™d done some things youâ€™re not all that proud of, you know.â€ 

â€œConfirmation is another matter entirely,â€ Malcolm informed him, still staring at the ceiling. 

â€œLook at me, Mal. Please.â€ With obvious reluctance Malcolm turned his head until they were looking at each other, and there was fear in his loverâ€™s eyes. Trip wondered how long Malcolm had been tormenting himself with this particular issue, and how to reassure him. â€œI love you. Lovinâ€™ you means I take the whole package, everythinâ€™ that makes you who you are. Thatâ€™s what love is, Mal. It means I say, alright, youâ€™ve poisoned an assassin. At the end of the day, I love you just as much. I just wish you werenâ€™t so afraid of tellinâ€™ me.â€ 

Malcolm reached over and hugged him. â€œI didnâ€™t know how to bring it up.â€ 

He wrapped his arms around his lover, relieved that the worst seemed to be over. â€œSo you were just gonna let it eat you up? You canâ€™t do that, darlin.â€™ Itâ€™s not fair to do that to yourself. Iâ€™m in this for keeps, Malcolm Reed. Weâ€™re just gonna have to deal with things, okay?â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

â€œAny more deep dark secret youâ€™re worried about?â€ 

â€œNone come to mind. Youâ€™re amazing, do you know that? I never thought Iâ€™d find anybody who could handle the darkness in me as well as the light.â€ 

â€œNobodyâ€™s all light, Mal.â€ 

â€œI suppose not.â€ Malcolm snuggled into Tripâ€™s embrace. â€œTrip, love, Iâ€™m in this for keeps too.â€ 

â€œI know. While weâ€™re at it, thereâ€™s another thing Iâ€™ve been thinkinâ€™ of.â€ He hadnâ€™t planned to bring it up so soon, but the time seemed right. â€œItâ€™s kind of a hassle, goinâ€™ back anâ€™ forth between your quarters anâ€™ mine.â€ 

Malcolm sat back and looked at him, surprised. â€œAre you asking me to move in with you?â€ 

That mightâ€™ve been rushing things a bit, but it was too late to go back. â€œWell, unofficially officially, yes.â€ 

â€œUnofficially officially?â€ His loverâ€™s face contorted in confusion. Okay, that hadnâ€™t really been the best way to word it, in hindsight. 

â€œI just thought, you know, we could give Command a little more time before springinâ€™ this on them.â€ After all, Starfleet Command had only reluctantly agreed to relax the non-fraternization rules when all three NX captains had ganged up on them and pointed out the impossibilities of non-fraternization on extended deep space missions. He doubted Malcolm wanted to be the first couple to officially live together. â€œSince you donâ€™t like rockinâ€™ the boat, it could be unofficial.â€ 

â€œAnd the official part comes in where?â€ 

â€œUs.â€ When Malcolm didnâ€™t reply, further explanation seemed wise. â€œI know itâ€™s only been a few weeks, but weâ€™ve known each other for almost five years anâ€™ we started out sayinâ€™ that we loved each other, so I figured -â€ His reasoning was cut off by Malcolm kissing him, just long enough to stop the words. 

â€œThat would be wonderful.â€ 

A tiny worry worked its way to Tripâ€™s consciousness. Before celebrating, he had to put it to rest. â€œYou do know that means youâ€™re stuck with me, even if we donâ€™t always see eye to eye. Right?â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s reply was an appraising look. â€œYes. _You_ do know this means Iâ€™m going to demand a particular spot for my phase pistol, right?â€ 

Maybe he shouldâ€™ve offered to be the one who relocated. â€œWell, my quarters are a little bigger, but I guess I could move into yours.â€ 

â€œNo, youâ€™re right. Too bad the beds are the same size. Althoughâ€¦â€ Trip knew that expression, and it meant that Malcolm was coming up with a plan that may or may not even be possible. â€œDo you think the quartermaster would be upset if we welded our beds together?â€ 

â€œMy quarters arenâ€™t _that_ much bigger!â€ Which was too bad, because the idea had definite appeal. 

â€œPity.â€ 

â€œOn the other hand, there is somethinâ€™ to be said for a small bed. I like wakinâ€™ up right next to you.â€ 

Malcolm made an exaggerated show of considering that. â€œYou may have a point.â€ 

Trip feigned indignation to match. â€œI _may_ have a po -mmm.â€ Malcolm was really getting the hang of shutting him up with kisses. This one was much longer and more passionate than the first. He reached his arms around and pulled Malcolm closer. Malcolmâ€™s tongue started thoroughly exploring the roof of his mouth while his hands ran through Tripâ€™s hair. 

Reluctantly Trip pulled away. â€œBed.â€ 

They didnâ€™t even make it to the actual bed before Trip started tugging at Malcolmâ€™s shirt. â€œNo, love.â€ Malcolm firmly pushed his hand down. â€œThis time, it really is going to be all about you.â€ 

He nodded. Malcolm had made his intentions clear already: for Tripâ€™s first time being penetrated, Malcolm insisted on sublimating his own desires. So he watched as Malcolm slowly pulled his own shirt over his shoulders. It wasnâ€™t until the provocative manner his lover used unzipping his pants that he realized Malcolm was deliberately stripping for him. He even managed to make taking his shoes and socks off sexy! Blood rushed to Tripâ€™s groin as Malcolm teased down his underwear, finally revealing a growing erection. 

At last those talented hands were unbuttoning Tripâ€™s shirt, fingers running down his arms as Malcolm slid the shirt away. Oh, he just _had_ to stick his ass in the air while removing shoes, didnâ€™t he? And what a lovely ass it wasâ€¦ then Malcolmâ€™s fingers brushed over his straining erection while pulling down his pants, and Trip moaned at the contact. It was sweet relief when Malcolm pushed his underwear down. 

After flipping back the covers and placing the lubricant conveniently within reach, Malcolm guided him down onto the bed. â€œAll about you,â€ he whispered reverently. He captured Tripâ€™s mouth in a searing kiss and started rubbing his chest. Once Tripâ€™s nipples had completed their transformation into hard nubs, Malcolm moved his mouth down to one and rolled the other between his fingers. 

â€œMal!â€ As if his senses werenâ€™t already overwhelmed, Malcolmâ€™s left hand began a gentle massage of his inner thigh. By this time his penis was more than ready for attention, but Malcolm skipped over to the other thigh and neglected it altogether. He did, however, rake his teeth across the nipple in his mouth, which sent an anticipatory tingle straight to Tripâ€™s nether regions. Malcolm followed the path with his lips. That distracted him so much he didnâ€™t notice that Malcolmâ€™s hands had moved until one, slick with cool lube, began to tease his anus. Meanwhile the kisses had reached his cock and proceeded to tease it mercilessly. 

â€œWant you,â€ he gasped. Still planting barely-there kisses on his erect penis, Malcolm gently entered him with one finger. Once Trip relaxed, he felt Malcolm begin to make him ready, moving his finger around; all the time he never stopped teasing his cock, which had begun to throb with need. When the second finger entered, it was a small shock and he heard a strange sound that was probably his own incoherent voice. 

â€œDo you want me to stop?â€ 

Doubting his ability to form an actual word, he shook his head. It was different, but stopping was the furthest thing from his mind. After giving him a moment to adjust to the new sensation, Malcolm began sliding his fingers around, and without warning hit just the right spot. â€œOh!â€ His hips convulsed upwards of their own accord. Apparently the rest of his body had given up on his brain altogether. That made the location of Malcolmâ€™s head dangerous, but at least once he repositioned the kisses were followed by rhythmic stroking. 

â€œGood?â€ 

â€œMmm.â€ How Malcolm managed an intelligible word was beyond him. Actually, just about everything was beyond him by that point. He was positively aching with desire. A third finger pushed into him, and the sensation was exhilarating. Once again Malcolm touched his prostrate, and Trip whimpered with loss when he pulled away. If his mouth had cooperated, he wouldâ€™ve demanded Malcolm get on with it, but since that was impossible he concentrated on the feel of Malcolmâ€™s fingers caressing him inside and out. It was exquisite. 

Suddenly Malcolm removed all of his fingers. â€œReady, love?â€ 

Ready? He was beyond ready! Since Malcolm would no doubt wait until proceeding, Trip concentrated on forcing his mouth to follow his brainâ€™s command. â€œSo ready.â€ 

Malcolm took hold of his legs and positioned them over his own shoulders. With absolute control, he pushed his slicked cock inside of Trip, mere centimeters at first. Trip inhaled sharply as a twinge of pain laced through him. 

â€œDo you want me to stop?â€ He shook his head. The pain was passing away, leaving only the curious sensation of Malcolm partially inside of him. After a lengthy pause Malcolm continued. Time ceased to have meaning for Trip as Malcolm entered him, slowly sheathing himself. 

â€œIâ€™m in. How are you?â€ He wondered how Malcolm managed to be so very in control of himself. It was an incredible gift, really. 

â€œGood.â€ His heart was racing, and nerve endings he hadnâ€™t even known he had were fired up, ready for more. Once he relaxed, Trip opened his eyes and found Malcolm waiting. â€œMove.â€ 

Malcolm began slowly, of course, pulling out a bit before easing back in. â€œYou are so incredibly sexy,â€ he murmured. Trip couldnâ€™t fathom how Malcolm was still getting out complete sentences, but the tone of voice sent shivers down his spine. With careful, controlled movements, Malcolm thrust in and out. 

It all got too careful for his taste, what with the aching need that had settled over him. Trip arched up, pushing against Malcolm. That earned him a hard pull across his prostrate. â€œOh! Oh God, Mal!â€ 

His breath was coming in ragged gasps, more elusive with every thrust. Malcolm angled up just a bit so every thrust hit him in just the right spot. His need was overwhelming. Much more of this was beyond endurance. Malcolm seemed to understand. Without stopping his rhythmic thrusts, he held his hand just over Tripâ€™s dripping cock. â€œAre you ready to come, love?â€ 

All he could eke out was a strangled â€œAahhh,â€ but that was enough. Malcolm lightly placed his fingers on the base of Tripâ€™s shaft, and just as he once again touched the perfect spot inside, he closed his hand and pulled. 

â€œMalcolm!â€ His entire body was convulsing, muscles clenching and unclenching, and Trip lost himself for a moment in the sensation. Dimly he realized that Malcolm was coming, and noted the hot rush inside of him. 

â€œYes, Trip, yeeeess.â€ 

Once they recovered enough to move, Malcolm slipped out and rolled limply to the left. Trip crawled over and lay next to him, throwing his left arm over Malcolmâ€™s chest. â€œThank you.â€ 

â€œMy pleasure.â€ 

Completely spent, they slept. 

*** 

He woke up before Malcolm, for once. Relishing the opportunity, he propped himself up on his elbows and admired Malcolmâ€™s sleeping form. What a beautiful sight to behold. 

Too soon, those gorgeous eyes cracked open. â€œHi.â€ 

â€œHi yourself.â€ Before the question was even asked, he might as well answer it. â€œThat was â€“ wow.â€ 

â€œI hope youâ€™re not too sore.â€ 

â€œNot much.â€ 

â€œGood.â€ 

â€œI hope it was good for you too, Mal. Beinâ€™ so considerate anâ€™ all.â€ 

â€œIt was much more than just good.â€ He pushed himself up on his arms and gave Trip a quick kiss. â€œBut I told you, it was all about you. My enjoyment was merely an added benefit.â€ 

Not to Trip, but it had been too important to Malcolm to make a big deal out of it. Instead he said, â€œI think next time, I should be on my stomach. We hafta carefully test these things, you know.â€ 

â€œIndeed,â€ nodded Malcolm without smirking, although his eyes gave him away. 

A stray thought worked its way out of Tripâ€™s mouth. â€œMal? You donâ€™t â€“ didnâ€™t â€“ usually let the other guy on top, did you?â€ That was giving up control, something Malcolm Reed did only rarely; the man hardly ever had more than one drink because he didnâ€™t want alcohol to rob him of control. 

â€œNot in years,â€ admitted Malcolm. Heâ€™d suddenly found the pillowcase riveting. 

Trip knew better than to ask what had gone so terribly wrong. Malcolm would reveal that when he was ready, and not before. Besides, he was awed by the depth of what Malcolm had given to him. â€œYou let me,â€ he whispered. â€œYou let me first.â€ 

That got Malcolmâ€™s attention, and the pillowcase was forgotten. â€œYouâ€™re not a casual fling. I love you, and I trust you.â€ 

A part of him had always suspected, but not until he was under Malcolm had he truly understood the enormity of trust placed in him. There was nothing profound enough to say to that, really, but he had to say something. â€œI love you too. Youâ€™re stuck with me now.â€ 

â€œI wouldnâ€™t have it any other way.â€ 

It took a long time to get cleaned up, partially because they werenâ€™t in a hurry but mostly due to the lazy kisses they kept stopping for. Eventually, though, they made their way to the kitchen. 

â€œReady for lunch? Hmm, the labels are in Dajilian. Whereâ€™s the tricorder? Thanks.â€ He selected the visual translation option and scanned the label. â€œPasta with red meat in vegetable sauce. That sound okay?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m so hungry resequenced meatloaf sounds delicious,â€ deadpanned Malcolm. 

â€œNo time to waste, then.â€ Fortunately, the microwave - for lack of a better term Trip called it that â€“ was easy to operate. The label on the meal had a particular squiggle on it which corresponded to a button on the microwave. Within seconds their lunch was heating up. 

Malcolm got them glasses of water. A strange silence had taken over him while waiting for lunch, much to Tripâ€™s confusion. At first he thought it was best not to push Malcolm, but then he watched his lover poke the pasta with hardly any enthusiasm and changed his mind. 

â€œWhatâ€™s wrong?â€ He loved Malcolm, but sometimes the man could be so moody! â€œAnâ€™ donâ€™t tell me nothinâ€™s wrong, either.â€ 

â€œI just thought of something.â€ 

â€œI figured.â€ 

Malcolm jabbed a square piece of pasta and swallowed before answering. â€œWhat happens when we get different assignments?â€ 

Apparently it was the day for serious talks. â€œThere arenâ€™t that many other ships.â€ 

â€œThere will be. One of these days youâ€™ll be offered your own command.â€ 

That, at least, was easily solved. â€œDonâ€™t want one.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re a good commander.â€ 

â€œThanks, but I prefer the engines. Itâ€™s always a relief to turn the bridge back over to Jon or Tâ€™Pol. At the end of the day, Iâ€™m an engineer. You, on the other hand, might be up for a first officer position any day.â€ 

â€œNo.â€ 

â€œCome on, Mal. Theyâ€™d be idiots not to.â€ 

â€œNo, Trip. Not after what happened when Klingons kidnapped Phlox.â€ 

Oh, that. â€œWe all make mistakes.â€ 

â€œSome bigger than others. Honestly Iâ€™m surprised they promoted me.â€ 

â€œSee? They might surprise you again.â€ 

â€œNot bloody likely. Admiral Gardner told me as much, last year. Iâ€™m welcome to a brilliant career in Research and Development, but advancing up the chain of command is out of the question.â€ 

â€œDamn!â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve dealt with it, Trip. Itâ€™s the way things are.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s not right.â€ 

â€œCould you please try to stay on the topic? I know you donâ€™t like it, but thereâ€™s nothing you or I or anyone else can do to change things. Besides, I like my job.â€ 

â€œI like mine too.â€ Trip paused for a bite of pasta, considering things. â€œGuess neither of us is all that worried about climbinâ€™ the career ladder. So we stay out here, doinâ€™ what makes us happy, until Command tells us weâ€™re too old anâ€™ drags us back to Earth. Then we either retire, or take R & D by storm. Weâ€™re together the whole time. Doesnâ€™t sound like we have that much of a problem.â€ 

â€œYou make it sound so simple.â€ 

â€œIt _is_ simple. Except the part where one little mistake -â€ 

â€œYou know very well it wasnâ€™t a little mistake. Tell me the truth, Trip. If you were given command of a ship â€“ I know you donâ€™t want one, but humor me â€“ would you want a first officer who had falsified evidence and refused to cooperate when a crewmember had been kidnapped? A first officer whose loyalties might possibly be divided?â€ 

â€œYour loyalties arenâ€™t divided.â€ 

â€œNo, they arenâ€™t. I learned that lesson the hard way. But you need to look beyond it being me. Would you want that first officer?â€ 

Defeated, Tripâ€™s shoulders sagged. â€œNo.â€ 

â€œNeither would I.â€ 

â€œDamn.â€ 

â€œI told you, Iâ€™ve accepted it. You have to accept it as well.â€ 

â€œFine. Iâ€™ll work on it. But that brings us back to the future beinâ€™ simple.â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve never been a great believer in simple.â€ 

â€œI know.â€ 

â€œYou truly donâ€™t want a ship of your own?â€ 

â€œNo, Mal, I really, truly donâ€™t. I never have.â€ 

â€œI still donâ€™t think it will be simple.â€ 

â€œSimpler, then?â€ 

â€œPerhaps.â€ He ate a yellow lump of what was presumably vegetable, deep in thought. â€œWe really are going about things in a strange order, arenâ€™t we? Most people wait longer than five weeks before hashing out their long-term future plans.â€ 

â€œMost people donâ€™t wait almost five years to start datinâ€™ either. Or say theyâ€™re in love before actually havinâ€™ a date at all.â€ 

â€œGood point.â€ 

Well, if it was serious questions day, Trip had one of his own. Itâ€™d been nagging at him periodically, but the time to bring it up had never seemed quite right. â€œHow come you never told me? About being bi? Did youâ€¦ you didnâ€™t think Iâ€¦â€ he floundered for the right words. â€œDid you think it would change anythinâ€™?â€ 

â€œOf course it wouldâ€™ve.â€ 

â€œMal, Iâ€™ve never been -â€ 

â€œI know that. But it still wouldâ€™ve changed things. That wasnâ€™t the reason, though.â€ 

â€œSo what was?â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t like telling people. Ought to use past tense now. I didnâ€™t like telling people. It made me different, so I stood out.â€ 

â€œAnâ€™ you hate that.â€ 

â€œGenerally, yes. Then by the time I thought about telling you, it seemed like Iâ€™d waited too long. Does that make any sense?â€ 

â€œI guess so.â€ 

â€œBesides, there are a great deal more straight women in the universe. I always imagined Iâ€™d end up with a woman.â€ 

Trip had to chuckle at that. â€œWell, that makes two of us. Glad we were wrong, though.â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve never been so glad to be wrong.â€ 

After lunch it seemed like a good time to enjoy the beach. If Phlox had provided sunscreen that was rubbed on, they might never have made it past the application stage. With the spray, however, they were soon enough enjoying their location. 

Malcolm had taken an oval folding chair from the corner of the porch and set it a couple of meters back from the high tide mark. There heâ€™d settled in with the latest _Journal of Military History_ , absolutely content. Trip left him beginning an article on airplanes in World War One and jogged down to the beach. 

The ocean wasnâ€™t quite as clear as what he was used to, but it was warm and, best of all, perfectly safe. He hadnâ€™t been swimming since the last time he was home, and even that was only a quick dip. His grief over Elizabeth tainted any real enjoyment of the time. While he would always mourn for her, he was determined to really live. And at that moment, living meant an unhurried backstroke through the Dajilian ocean. Of course, later on â€“ well, he and Malcolm had decided to make their own entertainment this shore leave. 

*** 

They were on the porch swing again, Tripâ€™s arm around Malcolmâ€™s shoulders, watching one of the moons rise over the ocean. The moon was large and slightly orange; now and again a sea creature would jump out and its silhouette stood out against the moon. Malcolm leaned his head on Tripâ€™s shoulder with a contented sigh. 

â€œMal?â€ 

â€œYes?â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve been thinkin.â€™ We have two anâ€™ a half weeks of home leave in April. How about we spend a week with your family, a week with mine, anâ€™ take the last few days just for us?â€ For all that he wanted to meet Malcolmâ€™s family and introduce Malcolm to his family, he wanted more time like they were at that moment, just the two of them. 

â€œThat sounds lovely. I like having you all to myself.â€ 

â€œBack at you. Anythinâ€™ special youâ€™d like to do?â€ Heâ€™d picked this shore leave, so it only seemed fair for Malcolm to choose their next location. 

Malcolm didnâ€™t even need time to think about it. â€œHave you ever been to Australia, aside from desert survival training?â€ 

â€œAfter high school graduation a few of us went there to dive the Great Barrier Reef.â€ Of course that wouldnâ€™t be what Malcolm had in mind, but it was a big country. As long as they stayed away from deserts, Australia was just fine with Trip. 

â€œI had a roommate from Sydney at university. He swore the Blue Mountains are the most beautiful place on Earth. Ever since Iâ€™ve wanted to visit them.â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve never been there. Are they really blue?â€ For some reason, that sounded like the type of thing heâ€™d expect on an alien planet, not Earth. 

â€œSo he said, or at least in the distance they look blue from haze.â€ 

â€œI guess weâ€™ll see for ourselves. It sounds like a great place to go. Of course, if itâ€™s not a desert anâ€™ youâ€™re there, any old place will do for me. I wanna have you to myself for a few days before we go back to _Enterprise_.â€ 

â€œLike this?â€ 

â€œJust like this.â€ 

â€œWonderful.â€ Malcolm lazily tossed his left arm across Tripâ€™s chest and they were treated to the sight of another sea creature jumping in front of the rising moon, which was getting progressively less orange by the minute. Trip thought he could sit there forever. 

*** 

They got back to _Enterprise_ in the late afternoon and spent the rest of the day moving Malcolmâ€™s things into Tripâ€™s quarters. The drawers were nearly bursting and the closet wasnâ€™t much better, but all of their clothes fit. The antique diving helmet had also been relocated to the closet, which was the only place it fit. Besides, it seemed a bit mean to leave that out and remind Malcolm of being in water. 

He was surprised when the door chimed at 2055. Hoshi wasnâ€™t usually late, but rushing in at the last possible minute was much more her style than showing up five minutes early. â€œCome in.â€ 

It was Jon, not Hoshi, who walked in. â€œTrip, do you â€“ oh.â€ Jon surveyed Tripâ€™s quarters, forgetting whatever heâ€™d planned to say. Malcolm looked up from his upgrade plans, to gauge the captainâ€™s reaction no doubt. 

They definitely didnâ€™t have room for a bigger bed, but had managed to fit both of their computers on the desk. By pulling the desk from the wall â€“ which was harder than it sounded because the mag-locks were very secure â€“ theyâ€™d made room for Malcolmâ€™s desk chair on one side and Tripâ€™s on the other. Now he didnâ€™t have room to leave padds strewn all over the desk, but there was enough space on the shelves. Barely. After all, books were the only personal possessions of which Malcolm was especially fond. 

It took a minute for Jon to find his voice. â€œAh, is there something I should know about?â€ 

Only Malcolm could still sound like he was reporting on the cannons when asked if heâ€™d moved in with his boyfriend. â€œOfficially, sir? No.â€ 

â€œI see.â€ 

â€œNow, unofficially, thatâ€™s different.â€ Unlike Malcolm, Tripâ€™s voice was filled with excitement. â€œMalâ€™s moved in!â€ 

â€œWell, congratulations.â€ 

â€œYou seem surprised, sir.â€ 

Jon swept his eyes over the room. â€œThe two of you are full of surprises. Iâ€™m beginning to think itâ€™s going to be a normal state.â€ 

Trip shrugged. â€œItâ€™s easier this way. I know, it hasnâ€™t been long, but weâ€™re not exactly doinâ€™ any of this in the usual order.â€ Just in time, he decided not to mention that theyâ€™d confessed love before kissing. Malcolm wouldnâ€™t like that. 

â€œHow unofficial is this, exactly?â€ 

Naturally it was Malcolm who answered. â€œAs much as possible. Certainly Starfleet Command doesnâ€™t need to know. Do they?â€ 

Jon shook his head. â€œI donâ€™t see how itâ€™s any of their business where you sleep at night.â€ 

â€œMy thoughts precisely, sir.â€ 

â€œMalcolm, youâ€™re in what is obviously a very serious relationship with my oldest friend. I think you can call me Jon off-duty. Or at least drop the â€˜sir.â€™â€ Trip had known that was coming. Malcolm, evidently, had not. He looked at Jon as though a second head was in the process of sprouting from his neck. â€œThink about it,â€ amended Jon, and Malcolm nodded before hastening to bury his head in the upgrade plans. 

â€œSo, you were sayinâ€™?â€ 

â€œDo you have a copy of the latest Frank Dosham book?â€ 

â€œ _Night of the Raptor_? Sure, itâ€™s around here somewhere.â€ He rummaged through a stack of padds: technical journals, ideas for improving the life of dilithium crystals, and finally the padd he was looking for. â€œThere. Donâ€™t go readinâ€™ the end first, either. Thatâ€™ll ruin the whole book.â€ 

â€œI -â€ Whatever Jon planned to say in defense of spoiling novels was cut off by the door. 

â€œCome in!â€ 

This time it was Hoshi. â€œAre you ready for â€“ oooh!â€ She clapped her hands in delight at the sight of their obviously shared quarters. â€œWhen did this happen, and why didnâ€™t you tell me?â€ 

â€œWe just finished moving half an hour ago,â€ replied Malcolm without so much as a glance up from his upgrade plans. If Trip wasnâ€™t the same about his engines, heâ€™d have been jealous of the cannons. 

â€œGood. Itâ€™ll be easier to find something for you to wear. Oh, hi Captain.â€ 

That got Malcolmâ€™s attention. â€œWear?â€ he asked at the same time Trip blurted out, â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œDid you just think I was going to stop in, snap a picture, and leave?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ 

â€œPretty much.â€ 

â€œOh, no.â€ Hoshi made her way to the closet and swung open the doors. â€œWhose side is whose?â€ 

Jon had been watching the scenario with amusement, and could no longer contain himself. A snort of something suspiciously like laughter came from behind the hand covering his mouth. â€œIâ€™ll just -â€ snort â€œleave you to it. Thanks for the book, Trip.â€ He dashed for the door, which didnâ€™t quite close before he started chortling. 

Hoshi wasnâ€™t fazed in the least, either by that or the expressions of horror on Trip and Malcolmâ€™s faces. â€œThis is obviously your side, Trip.â€ A particularly loud shirt flew over her shoulder and landed on the floor in a heap. â€œGet rid of that one. Orange and yellow are _not_ your colors. I donâ€™t care if it was a gift from the Kaliâ€™kazan.â€ 

Malcolm prodded the offending shirt with the tip of his shoe. â€œShe does have a point.â€ 

â€œAt least itâ€™s comfy,â€ he protested, but even he knew it wasnâ€™t one of his most attractive shirts. 

â€œThis is good. Here,â€ she handed him the blue shirt heâ€™d worn for his first date with Malcolm. â€œSky blueâ€¦ letâ€™s see â€“ aha!â€ Selecting his gray slacks, she nodded in approval. â€œYou go change while I find Malcolmâ€™s outfit. No uniform boots, either! You have dress shoes, right? Oh, here they are. Good, black. Now, Malcolm. What should you wear?â€ 

Trip had never seen this particular side of Hoshi, but she was obviously enjoying herself. It could be a long night. 

By the time heâ€™d emerged from the bathroom in Hoshiâ€™s chosen outfit, she was holding two shirts up against Malcolm, who had been put to work holding black pants in front of himself. â€œHmm. The white is too formal. Black is trying too hard to be sexy. What you really need is something â€“ oh! How did I miss this?â€ Adding the shirts in her hand to the discard pile, she pulled another from the back of the closet. â€œItâ€™s perfect! Silver is just what you need. Donâ€™t forget your shoes.â€ 

Dazed, Malcolm was pushed off to the bathroom. â€œWhat have we gotten ourselves into?â€ he whispered on the way. 

â€œTrip, tuck your shirt in. Okay. Now, where should we take the pictures?â€ 

â€œBy the viewport?â€ he suggested. 

â€œThatâ€™s a start.â€ She picked the camera off the desk and began familiarizing herself with it. Trip could only stare, wondering what had gotten into Hoshi. 

However, she was right about one thing. Malcolm looked very good when he emerged from the bathroom. Maybe there was something to not having the picture taken in jeans and t-shirts, after all. 

â€œYou two are so cute!â€ 

Malcolm had passed the point of arguing that he was, under no circumstances, cute. He just finished tying his shoes and joined Trip by the viewport. 

â€œFor goodness sakes! Donâ€™t just stand there! Get closer. You two are ridiculous, did you know that? Youâ€™re living together but you wonâ€™t stand together for a picture.â€ 

â€œHoshi -â€ began Malcolm. 

She paid him no attention. â€œTrip, put your arms around Malcolm. Malcolm, lean back against Trip.â€ Since there didnâ€™t seem to be an alternative, they complied. Besides, if he were being honest with himself, Trip was glad for any excuse to put his arms around Malcolm. Clasping his hands around Malcolmâ€™s waist, he inhaled the scent that was uniquely his lover. 

For his part, Malcolm relaxed into the embrace. Hoshi was, momentarily at least, satisfied with this. She snapped several pictures. â€œBigger smiles, guys. Thatâ€™s good. Okay, now look at each other. Perfect!â€ 

Trip was reluctant to let Malcolm go, but decided he ought to reclaim his camera. â€œThanks, Hoshi.â€ 

â€œAnytime.â€ She gave them what could only be described as a proud smile. â€œYou know, I never wouldâ€™ve believed it a year ago, but the two of you really do make a great couple.â€ 

He knew the not-believing-it feeling, that was for sure. And yet, watching Malcolm smile in acknowledgement, Trip was filled with joy. â€œYeah. We really do.â€ 


End file.
